Save the Strange Girl
by Mel674
Summary: Michelle is found by Sam and he, Dean, Castiel take her in because of her abilities, protecting her from Angels and Demons alike. Angels want her dead and Demons want her for Lucifer. Who will take her and will Sam, Dean, and Castiel let them take her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys and gals! This is my first Supernatural fic so please, suggestions would be greatly appreciated! I have another fic which I'm currently working on, so feel free to check that one out. **

**Please review! :D I'd greatly appreciate it if you did!  
**

"I'm leaving guys, I have to be home before eleven, I'll see you guys at school tomorrow," Michelle said as she waved goodbye to her friends and left. She had been studying for the past couple of hours with a few of her close friends before realizing that it was close to her curfew. She wasn't all that worried, as her home was only a 20 minute walk which she had done several times before and she knew that she'd be home before eleven.

"Shoot!" her things had fallen out of her purse and as she bent down to pick up her things, Michelle heard a rumbling noise coming from the bushes near her. She scrambled to pick up her belongings and when she was done, stood us and began walking faster and faster. Her heart started to race and her breathing grew quicker as she was on the verge of running. After running far enough to escape whatever was following her, Michelle slowed her pace and tried recovering.. She closed her eyes as she imagined herself at home but when she opened her eyes, her worst nightmare came true. Three men walked toward her, one carrying a bottle of what appeared to be whisky.

"Look boys, ain't she a pretty one," one of the men yelled to the others. Michelle stopped her tracks, knowing that she had no chance of escaping them, There was three of them and one of her, she was greatly outnumbered. One man grabbed her by the hair and covered her mouth and bound her wrists with duct tape. She struggled against the man, trying to punch herself out of the man's grasp.

"She's a fighter Mark, help me out here." Mark grabbed and threw her to the ground, as if she were a rag doll. Michelle crawled to the side of the road, near the bushes. The men followed her, taunting her every step of the way. They made their way over to her, throwing the bottle to one other and each taking a drink. "Boys what are we going to do with her?" the man named Mark asked. Michelle slowly crawled away but the men noticed her trying to escape.

"Leaving so soon?" one of the men said as he kicked Michelle in the stomach. She clutched her stomach in pain, her mumbling showing how much pain she was in. The men took their turns punching and kicking her, leaving Michelle a bloody and bruised mess. She kept drifting in and out of consciousness when she felt a tugging at her shirt. One of the men had ripped off her shirt, revealing the bruises that were now starting to form.

"Yo maybe we should go, I can't get caught or else they'll send me away again." The men agreed but before they left, hid Michelle's limp, motionless body behind the nearby trees and bushes. They ran away, shedding their bloody clothes and throwing them in the dumpster behind the convenience store. Michelle laid there in the leaves, slowing growing unconscious, waiting for anyone to find and save her.

_**Meanwhile  
**_

"Wakey, wakey Sam, we're here," Dean said as he shook his brother Sam until he woke up. Sam and Dean had just finished one of their "jobs" with Castiel, the angel who was assigned to their case. They had arrived at a motel to stay at for the night or until they got another job. All three of them got out of the car and headed for a room, ready to pick the lock to get in.

"I'm going to the liquor store we saw driving here. Do you guys want anything?" Sam asked.

"Get some beer and a hamburger or two," said Dean as he sat down on the bed.

"How about you Cas, you want anything?"

"I'm fine, thank you Sam," Castiel said, making his way to the chair near the window. Sam walked out of the room and made his way to the store. The store was only a block away so Sam was able to get there in five minutes. As he walked to the store, he heard groaning coming from the bushes. As he got closer, he saw a leg sticking out from underneath the leaves. He went over to the bushes and discovered Michelle's body.

Sam picked her up, being careful not to move her too much in case any of her bones were broken. He began walking back to the motel where they were staying at. Michelle grabbed his arm, squeezing it with the little power left in her body, and closed her eyes. As she closed her eyes, she imagined herself in a warm, safe place and then it happened. She felt herself go to that place, almost as if she had teleported herself there but Sam was still carrying her.

"Woah Sam, how'd you just pop in like that? And who's the girl?" Dean stood up from the bed, walking over to Sam and Michelle. Castiel did the same, studying the situation very carefully.

"I don't know how I got here. I found this girl on the side of the road, unconscious and bloody. She looks like she is on the verge of dying and I thought maybe Cas could heal her or something." Sam laid Michelle out on the bed, waiting for Castiel to work some angel magic on her. He walked over to Michelle, took a deep breath in and placed two fingers on her forehead. When Castiel was done, Michelle no longer had blood all over her body and her breathing slowly returned back to normal. She began to move around on the bed and opened her eyes.

"Where am I? How did I get here? Who are you people?"

"We still have yet to figure out how you got here," Castiel said, still studying Michelle, "I'm Castiel, an Angel of the Lord, this is Sam, and that is Dean." Michelle looked around the room, still in shock. She noticed that she had nothing covering her upper body so she wrapped the bedsheet around herself. "What is your name?"

"I'm do you mean you don't know how I got here? He carried me back here." She pointed at Sam, who was still confused about the whole situation.

"I was carrying you, and when you grasped my arm, you brought us back here." They all stared at each other, hoping that the other might clear up the confusion.

"What were you doing outside so late Michelle?" Dean asked .

"I was walking home from my friend's house after a study group we had when I was approached by three men. They taunted me and when I tried to run away, they threw me to the ground and started kicking and punching me. I hardly remember a thing since I was unconscious most of the time. I do remember you picking me up though and then showing up here..." Michelle stood up from the bed and made her way to the bathroom. She splashed her face with water and looked in the mirror and said, "What happened to my bruises?"

"Cas used his angel powers to heal you but you still might have bruises on your stomach," Dean said as he let out a long yawn. "We should hit the hay, we have things to do in the morning."

"So can I go home? Because if I can, I'll be on my way..."

"No, you'll have to stay here until we figure out what happened tonight," Castiel said as he took Michelle by the wrist.

"Okay, but how is this sleeping arrangement going to work, there are only two beds in the room."

"Sam takes one bed, you and I take the other, it's simple really..." Dean sent a smirk Michelle's way but she brushed it off and said, "Don't get any ideas Dean, I'm only 17."

You could tell that Dean was a little disappoiinted at this news but he was too tired to care a whole lot. They all got into bed, except for Castiel who sat in the chair , and went to sleep for the night.

**So for the next chapters I'm thinking that I'm going to write from the characters POVs because it makes it more interesting. Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Here is chapter two of my story. I hope you guys and gals like it. And thank you those who reviewed the first chapter, I appreciate it alot!**

**Please keep reviewing, they keep me motivated to write! :D**

Michelle POV

I couldn't sleep. Even though I was sleepy, there was something keeping me awake. I looked at the clock, it was 2:00 AM. Great. I turned on my side and then on my stomach, I couldn't stop moving around in the bed.

"Stop moving around so much," Dean whispered as he shifted his body towards me, "it's impossible to sleep with so much movement."

"Sorry," I whispered back but he didn't hear it. He had already started snoring so I gave up. Since I didn't want to wake him up again, I got up from the bed slowly and walked over to the window. I sat in the cill and gazed at the stars and at the moon, thinking about what had happened only hours ago. I never imagined that something like that could happen to me, it was an awful experience. Even though I was only blocks away from where I lived, I didn't want to go back. The situation at home wasn't the worst nor was it the best. My parents were hardly ever there since they traveled the country for "work" all the time. I don't have siblings which I guess can be a good and a bad thing at times.

I breathed a long sigh as I began thinking about my childhood and what I missed out on. I don't know why I was in such a thinking mood so early in the morning but I knew it needed to stop. I wanted to go outside for some air but I had to be careful of not getting caught by Sam and Dean. I didn't have to worry Castiel since he was no where in sight. I walked over to the door, careful of not making any noise and as I turned the door knob heard someone say, "Where do you think you are going?" I turned around and saw Castiel standing there.

"I just want to go outside for some air, I can't sleep," I told him, still keeping my voice low.

"Go, but I will accompany you for your own safety," his voice gruff and hoarse. I opened the door and we stepped outside, the cool breeze catching us both by surprise. I shivered a little since I was only wearing a white shirt that Sam had lent me to wear which went all the way down to my knees. What I wouldn't give for a sweater. We sat on the edge of the sidewalk, waiting for either one of us to speak up first.

"You've had a hard life, I can tell, it isn't your fault," Castiel said looking into my eyes. His words struck me hard and made me wonder how he knew about my past.

"What do you mean? How do you know?" I questioned him, his eyes still focused on me.

"I can see your past through your eyes, which are beautiful by the way. It is one of the perks of being a servant of God." His words made me blush but then made me think of how he could basically read my mind. I have to be careful about what I thought when I am around him.

"Can I ask you something Castiel?"

"Yes, go ahead," he responded.

"Are our sins forgiven by God? I mean, I wasn't raised in a religious home, I only went to church a couple times a year but I've always wondered. The whole idea of religion sort of scares me."

"Religion is nothing to fear Michelle, it is a beautiful thing. And yes, my Father does forgive sins, from those who confess their sins to him. Have you confessed your sins?"

"In all my seventeen years of life, I have never confessed to a priest because like I said, my parents hardly sent to church. It's always been on my mind but I've never done it."

"Would you like to confess right now? I am able to perform it." I thought long about doing it and saw that it wouldn't do any harm if I did do it.

"Sure," I told him, "How does this work?"

"Give me your hands. I will be able to see your sins this way, unless you want to tell me them..." He reached out for my hands and I warily gave them to him, his warmth instantly filling my body. He began to recite something in another language but I didn't think much of it. I let out a loud yawn because I was growing tired and I didn't know how much longer this would take."

"It's done," Castiel let go of my hands and continued, "you are a human with very few sins, it is...surprising."

I let out another big yawn as I stood up. He also stood up and asked me if I was sleepy.

"I want to sleep but I'm having trouble falling asleep so I might as well stay awake..."

"I'll help you with that." He took a step towards me with two fingers aimed at the side of my head.

"What are you going to do?" I had barely finished my last word when Castiel put the two fingers to my head, somehow knocking me out cold.

5 hours later...

I woke up when bright light poured in from the window and when someone (probably Dean) yelled "Wakey, Wakey!" right next to my ear.

"Thanks for waking me up!" I said sarcastically as I stretched out on the bed. After getting knocked out with Castiel angel powers thing, I slept like a baby. I don't know exactly what he does or how he does it, but it is amazing. Other than getting beat up yesterday by three idiots, I'd say that yesterday night was pretty good.

"Will I be able to go home anytime soon?" I asked aloud, hoping that Sam and Dean would hear me.

"Probably not, not for a while at least. We need to find out what's wrong with you first," Sam replied. I could tell he was the most "normal" out of him and Dean.

"Can I at least go home and pick up a few things?

After discussing it amongst themselves, Dean said yes and we were off. "Where do you live?" Dean asked as we got inside his '67 Impala.

"Down the street and take a right. Hey, where's Castiel? I haven't seen since yesterday when we talked outside..."

"Cas? He's off doing Angel crap, we'll see him later." We turned onto my neighborhood and I motioned Dean to turn towards the left, where I lived. I got out of the car and took out the keys to open the door. I opened the door and ran upstairs towards my bedroom.

"Nice place you have here," I heard Dean yell from downstairs, "where are your parents anyway?"

"Somewhere in England I think, they're on business. Help yourself to whatever's in the fridge guys," I hollered back. I grabbed a duffel bag and filled it with my clothes, shoes, and other things I would need on a long trip. I went downstairs to the kitchen where I found Dean rummaging through my fridge.

"No beer? What kind of place is this?"

"A place with a person with absolutely no need for alcohol, that's what. There's food in the closet if you want." I went to the cupboard and took out a coffee can. I opened the can and took out the emergency money my parents had left me while they were gone.

"Let's go, I'm done here," I told them.

"Why are you so eager to leave?" Dean asked.

"I'm bored with this place. My parents aren't here and they probably won't be here for a long time so I have no motivation to stay. The further away I can get from this place, the better..."

"No arguing with that logic," Dean said, "let's go."

I put my bags in the trunk and we were off. "Where are we going exactly?"

"New Jersey," they answered together.

"What do you guys do anyway? I mean, you have an Angel with you always so there must be some reason for it..."

"We're chasing something...someone," Dean hesitated as if he were going to say something but stopped himself, "Cas is with us because he is going to help us take down this thing."

"Hmmm do I want to know what this 'thing' is?"

"Don't trouble yourself with knowing, it's our problem that we have to deal with," Sam said as he turned the page of the book he was reading.

"What are you reading Sam? You've been glued to that book ever since we got in the car."

"You sure do ask alot of questions..." Dean looked in the rear view mirror as he talked.

"I'm curious about many things and since I'm probably going to be around you two for some time, I might as well get to know you. Don't you think?"

"She has a point Dean."

"I know she has a point Sammy. What do you want to know Michelle?"

"Anything, tell me anything about you guys."

"Well," Sam continued, "there isn't much to us. Our dad died a couple months ago and our mom died when we were young. We travel around protecting people from demons..." I looked at Sam who then looked at Dean with "why the hell did you say that" eyes.

"Demons?" I asked, still confused of what I had heard only seconds earlier.

"Sam, why?" Dean seemed annoyed.

"She was going to find out eventually, might as well warn her now so she isn't shocked later on."

"Someone want to explain whats going on?" I asked again.

"Fine, we chase demons," said Dean, his voice still annoyed, "demons kill people so we have to kill them but it's been getting worse. We're going to New Jersey because someone we know told us that there is a large concentration of demons."

"Okay, I don't see the problem with telling me, I won't tell anyone else."

"We know you won't tell but we don't want to involve you in this, this is no place for someone like you," Dean said.

"I won't get in the way, promise. I'll protect myself."

"And how will YOU do that?"

"I don't know, I'll find a way," I said. I sat back in the seat, took out a magazine and prepared for a long trip.

**P.S: I changed the POV, I think it is much easier to write like this so from now on, the POV will be from the characters. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3. Thank you for the kind and helpful reviews for the last chapter. I will take those suggestion into mind when writing future chapters. This chapter near the end sounds like filler but that's because I'm setting it up for later chapters. I have something in mind for the next chapter. Promise!  
**

**Enjoy! And Please review! :D  
**

Now on top of all this, I have to keep the girl safe during the hunts. She is pretty hot though which is always a positive. I looked up in the rearview mirror and saw that she was laying down on the back seats, asleep. She's quite the chatterbox so it was a relief to get some piece and quiet.

We've been driving for hours but it felt like days. I looked at the time. It was 10 P.M. I turned and looked at Sam who was reading one of the books that Bobby had given us the last time we saw each other. He said it was about some rare creatures or some crap like that.

"Find anything that might help us find out what Michelle is?"

Sam turned his head, "Not really, just a bunch of other stuff that isn't useful. There are some other books I'll look at later."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but why did you bring her back with us? You could have just called the police or something…"

"Dean! I couldn't leave her out there to die, especially if I knew we could help her. And with this thing she has, we have to keep her around maybe she could help us out…"

"Cas can do the pop in/ pop out business, bringing her with us is dangerous, for us and for her."

"Cas can do those things because he's an Angel. Michelle is a human who can do that, it's different. What is someone is looking for her? We have to protect her and you know that Dean."

"I know," I sighed, knowing that he had won this time, "what do we do now?"

"You drive for another hour or two and then I'll take over. "

"Sounds good to me."

I drove another two and a half hours before pulling off to the side of the road. We switched seats and went back on the road. I got hungry so I took out a bag of chips and ate them and decided that I'd take a quick nap. I reclined the seat back and began to doze off.

Sam POV

As a drove, I began to think about what Dean had said earlier. I had rescued Michelle to keep her away from danger but now she is entering another dangerous life full of demons and stuff. I wouldn't wish this on any enemy, let alone a 17 year old girl who I've only known for two or three days. And then I got to thinking about her life is similar to ours. We hardly knew our parents. Our mom died when I was still a baby and dad was always "working" so Dean and I hardly saw him. I always told myself that I didn't want this life. I'd try to leave but I always get dragged back into it.

I reached into my pants pocket when I felt my phone vibrating. I answered it, it was Castiel.

"Hey Cas."

"Sam, where are Michelle and Dean?"

"They're right here sleeping. Why? Is something wrong?" I asked him.

"No, nothing is wrong yet, but we need to talk in person. Look, there is a 24 hour diner about a mile ahead of where you are. Meet me there."

"How do you know where we are? You basically made us invisible with the thing you burnt into our ribs so that the Angels and Demons couldn't find us."

"You two have it but Michelle does not.. I'm still able to find her easily. I'll see you in a couple of minutes. Goodbye Sam." I closed my phone and put it back in my pocket. I kept driving until I spotted the diner Cas had mentioned over the phone to meet him at. I parked in the lot, looking around for Cas. I didn't see him outside so I figured he'd be inside.

I shook Dean's shoulder to wake him up and was able to wake him up after five minutes.

"What do you want Sam?" he said as he stretched out, releasing a big yawn.

"Cas called a while ago while you were sleeping. He said to meet him here because we needed to discuss some things."

"Fine," Dean said as he let out another groan. We got out of the car, careful to not make noise to wake Michelle up, and walked into the diner.

Dean spotted Cas sitting at a booth at the very end . We walked over to where he was and sat down.

"Sam, Dean, we need to talk."

"You don't think this could have waited till morning Cas? " Dean said, running his hand through his hair and yawning again.

"My apologies but this important. When we get to our destination in a few hours, we need a course of action."

"Course of action? We just wing it everyday Cas, we don't need any plan to kill demons."

"This is the Apocalypse Dean. Lucifer is roaming around, looking to take Sam as his vessel and to kill you Dean. Have you forgotten that Michael is still wanting to take you as a vessel?"

"Cas," I said, "what are we going to do with Michelle while we are out fighting demons?"

"I thought about that. We could leave her in the car or I could take her somewhere safe for the time being. Whatever it takes to keep her safe and out of harms way."

I nodded my head in agreement. Dean called over the waitress to take our order.

"What'll you folks have?" she asked.

We gave the waitress our orders and she left. We continued to talk about what we were going to do when we got to New Jersey. A couple minutes later the waitress came back with our food and drinks. It wasn't the best food in the world, but it will have to do. We finished, paid the bill, and walked back to the car.

"Cas are you coming with us?" I asked him.

"Yes, if you don't mind."

"Get in, you'll have to move Michelle around so that you can sit though."

We opened the doors and got in. I turned the engine on and drove back onto the road. Dean went back to sleep, leaving Cas and I to talk.

"How is she holding up?" he asked.

"She seems to be holding up well, I accidentally told her that we hunt demons and that's the reason we are going to New Jersey. She didn't look all that worried about it."

"I talked to her the other night and I could tell that she will be fine with us. There was something in her that I couldn't see, like she was blocking me out."

"I was blocking you out, I could tell you were reading me, there are somethings I don't want you or anyone to know. No offense." I looked back and saw that Michelle had woken up.

"None taken. I'm just saying that you intrigue me, there is something different about you than other humans I've come across."

"Thanks? I don't know if that's a compliment or not but I'll just say it is. Sam, where are we?"

"We are in New Jersey, we are only a couple miles of where we need to go."

"Okay then. Oh Owww..."

I looked back at her. She was clutching her head in pain as if she had a headache.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Headache, really strong one but it'll pass like always," she said.

"When do you get these headaches? Are they often?" Cas asked.

"Sort of. The last one I got was when I was walking home from my friends house before I got attacked. Why, what are you thinking?"

"It may be something but I'm not sure. I don't want to jump to conclusions." I zoned them both out as they continued to talk amongst themselves.

I looked at the clock. 6:00 A.M. The sun began to rise and as it rose, we arrived in the city. Dean began to wake up when the sun shone in his eyes.

"Are we there yet Sammy?" Dean said as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"We just got here a few minutes ago. Let's head out."


	4. Chapter 4

**And here is chapter 4. Thank you for the kind reviews for the last chapter, they really mean alot, they let me know that people are actually reading. I told you guys that I would have something in store and hopefully I didn't disappoint you all!**

**Anyways, please review! Reviews are always welcome! :D  
**

Michelle POV

"Alrighty, let's go!" I said as I opened the door to get out of the car. After sitting in the car for a long time, I needed to get out and walk around.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dean asked.

"Outside? I don't want to stay in here, I'm tired of sitting around and doing nothing," I answered back.

"Uhh no you aren't. You're staying in here while we're out." I could sense the seriousness in his voice but I still wanted to go outside and nothing he said could stop me.

"I'll take care of myself and I won't get in the way, heck, I'll help you guys if you want. Sam, Castiel, what do you guys think?" I turned to them who then turned to each other and seemed to communicate through their thoughts. I kept looking at them until they began to speak.

"She is better off coming with us. If she's in the car, no one will be there to protect her if there is trouble," Castiel said, his demeanor remaining the same throughout.

"He has a point Dean..." Sam said.

"Fine..." said Dean, his voice showing his defeat in the argument. I stepped out of the car and stretched myself out, letting a loud yawn escape my mouth. I looked around, taking in my surroundings. The town we were in was small and hardly anyone was in sight, it looked like a ghost town. The guys walked towards the back of the car and opened the trunk. I followed them, curious to see what was inside.

"Guns, salt, and water? This is what you use to hunt demons? I don't see how it's helpful but okay..." I said. I mean, salt and water? I just don't understand how that would kill demons maybe the guns but salt and water are just out there. Dean handed me a jug full of the water and it wasn't until I lifted it up when I noticed there was a rosary in it. It must be holy water.

"You throw this on the demons, kapish?"

"I'm not dumb Dean, I know what to do. Anything else I need to know?"

"Don't get too close to them, they'll drag you down with them but I'm assuming you _already _knew that..."

"Ha ha very funny but I was serious. I have absolutely no interest in dying today or tomorrow. And I don't want you guys to get hurt because of me so I need to be informed of how all of this works."

"We'll tell you along the way but for now, let's go."

We walked around, looking for any sign of people and other than the occasion person, nobody was here. Sam and Dean walked ahead of me, I walked in the middle, and Castiel was in the back, probably to send me somewhere else if things got really bad, which there was a high probability of happening. We went into a building that looked like an apartment complex and continued the search there. I heard some rumbling noises upstairs and told them. Sam and Dean walked up the stairs, with Castiel and I close behind.

Once we made our way up the stairs, the noises got louder and louder. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw two figures ran past us. "There," I whispered as I pointed to the room they had gone into. They ran into the room and soon heard 2 gunshots. I flinched at the sound of the loud shots and stopped in my tracks but after a couple of seconds, I recovered. We walked into the room and saw the two demons standing still. Sam was reading something aloud from a small brownish colored book.

"What's he saying? I doesn't sound like English..." I asked Castiel.

"He is conducting an ancient ritual that will take the demons out of the humans. The demons take over the humans as their vessels when the humans are dead."

"A vessel?"

"Yes, a vessel. Demons and Angels take them so they can appear or else we would be puffs of smoke, unseen by others. There is a catch for Angels. We must ask and be given permission to take over another human or else we cannot use them." I looked at the demons who had black smoke coming out of their mouths and suddenly heard loud screaming. The bodies dropped to the floor as the black smoke escaped out the window. I stared in awe of what had just happened. I knelt down near the lifeless bodies and touched them, their bodies were ice cold. They had been dead for a while.

"That was just...umm... different..." I managed to say as I sat down, still trying to comprehend the situation.

"You'll get used to it soon," Dean said.

"I better because if I don't, I'm pretty much screwed aren't I?"

"Pretty much, so learn to deal with it," he replied.

We left the building, still careful of anything that could pop out at us. I admit this day has been a little hectic but there is something about it that is just exciting, like an adrenaline rush. I could get used to this life. As we crossed the street, I could sense someone was following us, something that was no longer human. I quickly turned around and saw one of these demons, who surprisingly looked really human even though something about them radiated demon. I threw some of the holy water on them and that temporarily held them back, the water only burned them a little.

"Guys," I hollered at them, "a little help please!" They ran over to where I was but before they had time to act, the black smoke escaped the demon and the body collapsed to the ground. I took a couple steps back until I bumped into one of the guys. I turned around and saw that it was Sam. I apologized and moved ahead.

"You're learning fast" Dean said, like he was surprised.

"What can I say? You are a great teacher," I said back, a hint of sarcasm in my voice. Dean didn't sense the sarcasm in my voice at first but after thinking over it for a bit, he did a mocking laugh.

We went into another building, this one was only one story tall. The room was practically empty with boxes scattered around. The large windows let the bright sun flood in but something happened, the weather seemed to change. Instead of being a sunny day, the clouds covered the sun and it began to rain. I could hear thunder on the horizon with strong winds rattling the windows. The glass from the windows shattered onto us, leaving us with scratches minimal blood loss.

"Damnit, not this again," Dean said. He sounded frustrated; I didn't know what he was referring to when he said, "not this again."

I began to hear a high pitched sound that sounded like whispers but when I looked around to see who was whispering, I saw no one.

"Cover your ears and shut your eyes," Castiel said calmly. I looked at Dean and Sam who were on their knees, covering their eyes as the sounds got louder. They looked to be in a world of pain. I closed my eyes when the light got brighter. And then it all stopped.

"What was that?" I asked, still trying to catch my breath.

"Well, some call it a miracle, or as these two would like to call it (referring to the brother), a curse," the man said. He looked sort of old and was sort of bald, although there were a few white hairs here and there.

"So who are you? Are you one of Castiel's friends?"

"I'm Zachariah, and no I am not one of his friends, more like his boss." I looked at Cas who nodded his head "yes." I walked towards the group, always keeping my eye on this Zachariah guy, I didn't trust him one bit.

"What do you want with them?"

He began walking towards us, his eyes focused on me, like he was trying to read my thoughts. I looked away and hoped that someone would just speak up.

"I know what you want, and the answer is still NO," Dean said, now he was angry.

"I was afraid you might say that. Dean, I didn't want to do this but you aren't leaving me with much choices." He pointed to me and somehow with just one point, threw me to the wall and left me suspended in the air against the wall. I could hardly breathe, he was cutting off the oxygen to me. I gasped for air.

"Let her go!" Dean demanded but it was no use, Zachariah wouldn't let go.

"Not until you say YES to him Dean, say YES to him."

Dean looked back at me and I threw him a reassuring face. "No," he said.

All I could think about was how I wanted to be out of there. Anywhere would be nice as long as I'm not there. What I wouldn't give to be laying down on a bed in some nice hotel room. I closed my eyes and kept thinking about that place and then it happened. I opened my eyes and saw Dean, Sam and Cas in a different room. I was no longer on the wall gasping for air. I was laying on a bed in what looked to be a hotel.

Finally some peace and quiet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello readers! Here I am with chapter 5. Sorry for not updating sooner, I've been busy with school and other stuff. Thank you for the reviews for last chapter!**

**Please review guys! They keep me motivated to write more! :D Enjoy!  
**

Michelle POV

"What the hell was that? Cas, did you get us out of there?" Dean said as he got up from the floor, releasing a long sigh.

"That wasn't me Dean, I didn't get a chance to teleport us out of there. Was it you Michelle that did this?" Cas asked, fixing his long brown trench coat.

"I guess so, I just thought about getting out of there and it happened. Pretty amazing right?" I held onto my throat, it still burned after being held against a wall with little air intake. I walked over to the mirror and saw that I had bruising around my neck. Great. I poked at one of the bruises. "Ouch, they hurt."

"We need to figure something out guys," Dean said, "we can't have Zachariah or those other idiots finding us again. Now that he knows about you, he could use you to find us, we need to change that."

"And how are we going to do that? It's not like I can disappear so they can't find us anymore," I responded.

"Cas, why don't you do that thing to her ribs that you did to us months ago? It'd save time." Sam said.

"Woah woah woah, what are you going to do to my ribs?" I held my hands in front of me as Castiel walked towards me. "It sounds painful."

"It doesn't hurt, now hold still Michelle," Castiel said, placing his right hand on my waist. I saw him close his eyes and say something under his breath. Within seconds, I felt that my side was on fire and that my side was being poked with hundreds of needles. I collapsed to the floor, clutching my side and breathing in deeply.

"I thought you said it wasn't going to hurt. Liar."

"If I said it would hurt, you wouldn't have let me do it. You'll be fine soon enough." Castiel put out his hand for me to take. I took it and stood up, still holding my side.

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"We have to figure out where we are and get back to where we were. But right now I'm hungry. Sam let's go find a liquor store or something. Do you guys want anything?"

"A soda would be nice." Sam and Dean left for the store, leaving Castiel and I alone.

"I have a question for you Cas, when we where back there, that Zachariah guy said something Dean saying "yes" to someone, what was that all about?"

"It's a long story. I pulled Dean from Hell months ago for one reason, for him to stop the Apocalypse. To do that, he needs to let the archangel Michael take him over to fight Lucifer. Lucifer is pursuing Sam because he is the rightful vessel."

"Wait, why does the Devil want Sam?"

"You see, Sam is not completely human, He is part demon, one of the strongest there is and that's why Lucifer wants him."

"Sam is half demon? He doesn't look like a bad guy to me..."

"Something happened when he was younger. I shouldn't go much into detail but a demon came to his bedside when he was a child and fed him demon blood."

"That's unbelievable. Why would a demon do that though?"

"I don't think I should tell you, you should ask Sam yourself."

"I will. Listen Cas, you know how the other day I was blocking one of my memories from you? I think I should tell you what it was. I don't want their to be secrets between us.

"If you wish Michelle, I will not force you to tell me anything you do not want to talk about. Go ahead."

"I told you guys early on that my mom and dad were traveling for work, that's only half true. My mom, well... she's dead, been dead ever since I was a baby. It's pretty weird actually. When I was a baby, there was a fire in my house. My dad managed to save me but my mom wasn't so lucky. A couple of years ago, my dad talked to me about that night and told me things that still haunt me today. He told me that when he went in to get me that he saw some dark figure hovering over me and when the thing disappeared, he saw my mom on the ceiling, on fire." I began to cry, it was too overwhelming to talk about.

"I'm sorry to hear that Michelle," Cas said, his voice as monotone as before.

I wiped my tears from my cheeks but that was no use, the waterworks continued. "You won't tell them right?"

"I won't," he responded. I reached over and hugged him. I could feel him tense up so I eased up on my grip. Note to self: Cas isn't the hugging type so don't hug him.

"What's wrong with you?" I heard someone ask. I looked up and saw Dean and Sam standing at the door.

"Nothing, Cas and I were just talking, nothing major or anything..." I replied.

"Ok then," Dean said, still thinking about what Cas and I could've been talking about that would bring me to tears, "here's your soda."

"Thanks Dean."

"Dean," Cas said as he stood up, "I need to talk to you about the mission, I have some concerns..."

"Sure, let's go outside." Dean and Cas walked outside, shutting the door behind them. I laid back in the bed, took a sip of my soda and relaxed.

Dean POV

"What is it Cas? What about the mission?"

"It's not about the mission, it's about Michelle."

"What about her? She seems fine to me..."

"She told me about her parents while you both were away. Her mother is dead Dean. The way she died is...suspicious..." he said.

"What do you mean 'suspicious' Cas?"

"I mean," Cas said, pausing for a second, " the way she died bares a striking resemblance to how your mother died. We were talking about the day her mother died and there are several similarities with your situation."

"Such as?" I asked, now frustrated that I couldn't get answers from Cas as quickly as I wanted.

"Well," he said, "both your and her mother died in a fire, on the ceiling to be exact. Both of your fathers saw a figure hovering around Sam and Michelle."

"You think that that bastard Azazel did this to Michelle too?"

"There is a possibility that she has demon blood in her, just like Sam. This demon blood probably gave her the ability to teleport, who knows if it gave her any other power..."

This is all sorts of sick. It wasn't bad enough that Yellow Eyes had to give demon blood to Sam but now to this girl? I'm glad we killed that bastard months ago, son of a bitch got what was coming to him.

"What now Cas? Does she know about this?"

"I think it would be best not to tell her or Sam about this development. In the meantime, we can't let any Angel take her, or else she will die, but something tells me they won't find her. I don't know how to explain it Dean, typically if you have demon blood in you, I could see it, it is very distinct. In Michelle, it's different, I can't explain it."

"Well for now we can't do much, it's out of our hands. We'll keep her on a tight leash but that's as much as we can do..." I said as I walked back to go inside the room. I opened the door and went inside, Cas following behind me.

"You look...disgusted Dean, are you ok?" I saw Michelle ask. Just imagining that she had demon blood in her and she didn't even know disgusted me even more.

"I'm fine, just a headache. Listen guys, we should head out again soon, we can't be in one place too long," I said.

"Okay, we'll start packing up here. For the time being, maybe you should just sit down and rest, can't have you falling asleep while on the battefield, can we?" She walked over to her bag and took out a bottle and tossed it to me. "Here, it's aspirin, it'll help with that headache of yours."

"Thanks," I said as I caught the bottle. I took out two aspirin and and popped them in my mouth, taking a drink of beer to wash them down. I grunted as I threw myself on the chair, still thinking about what I had been told by Cas minutes earlier. I took another sip of my beer and sat back on the chair.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6! So, not many people reviewed last time around which made me :(. Hopefully this time you guys review which will make me like this :D. What i'm getting at is that you guys should review!**

**Michelle POV**

It felt good to tell Cas what really happened to my mother so that there wouldn't be secrets but talking about it also made me think about it again even though I had tried to ignore it and put it behind me. For the past couple of years, I've been waking up in the middle of the night, yelling out because that tragic event still haunts me. I see crystal clear images of what happened, almost as if I were standing in the corner where no one could see me, just watching my mother burn above me and my dad rushing to save me. I wish I could just put this behind me, like I've done to everything else in my life.

I put my things back into my duffel bag and put it on the table. We had just finished cleaning up the mess so that we could leave. "Feeling better Dean?" I asked him.

"Ahhhhh, sort of, are we ready to go?" Dean said as he got up from the chair.

"Yeah, let's go." All four of us walked to the car and threw our stuff in the trunk of the Impala. Dean drove, Sam was in the passenger seat, and Castiel and I sat in the back. I grew tired of these car rides so I looked through a book that Sam was reading a couple days ago. I looked through it but most of what was in it made no sense to me. It was talking about Angel and Demon traps.

"What's this?" I asked Castiel as I pointed to a picture on one of the pages. It was a circle with lines through it and on the outside had some sorts of letters.

"It is to send away Angels, one draws it in their blood and then places their hand in the middle to send Angels to another location." I turned several more pages but since it made no sense to me, I put it down. And then it struck me. My head began to pound and pound and it only got worse. I bent down and put my head on my kneecaps and began to breathe in and out deeply.

I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder. "What's wrong Michelle? Dean, stop the car." I heard Cas say.

"My head, it… it hurts really bad…ahhh." I felt the car stop moving so I moved my hand round to open the door. I stumbled outside, hoping that this soon would pass over. Yeah, that wasn't going to happen. The strangest thing happened next. I started seeing flashes of images, it looked like an old bell. Around this bell were fences and an old run down house was in the middle of it. Something about this house was familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

I could hear three slams of the car doors and could faintly make out the figures of Sam, Dean, and Cas. I walked towards them but I tripped and fell to the ground., cutting my hand with shards of glass hidden in between the grass and leafs. "Owww," I said to myself.

"Geez, you're clumsy," Dean said as he held out his hand for me to take. I gave him my hand and he helped me up, putting his arm around my waist in case I fell again and walked me back to the car. By this time I was feeling better, despite the fact that I had pieces of glass in my hand.

"What happened to you?" Sam asked.

"You know how I get these headaches, well I got one. This time it was different though, I saw _things_."

"What did you see?" he asked.

"A large bell and a rundown house enclosed by a fence. It seemed familiar, like I've been there before." I took deep breaths in and out, trying to relax myself and forget about the pain my hand was causing. "Let's get back on the road, I'm feeling better."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked.

"Positive. I don't want to hold us back." We were back on the road in a matter of minutes. Cas was trying to take out the pieces of glass from my palm and I kept flinching from the pain.

"Stop moving, you're making it hard to take out the glass," Cas said.

"Sorry, but it hurts, I can't help but move Cas," I said to him, trying not to look at my scratched up hand. Blood made my woozy and don't even get me started on the smell. I looked outside the windows, hoping to see something nice for a change but it was all old farmland, nothing aesthetically pleasing. I turned to the right and that's when I saw it.

"Guys that's the house I saw. Stop the car, let's go check it out!" Dean pulled over to the side of the road and as soon as the car stopped, I ran out, hoping to find out more about this mysterious house.

"Hold on," Dean yelled, "you don't know what could be in there!" I thought about that for a second but didn't think much of it so I forgot about it. I ran up the front steps and slowly opened the door to make sure nothing or no one was in there. After seeing that there was nothing there, I made my way inside. There wasn't much inside, it looked like there had been a fire that spared few things. I walked up the creaking steps till I reached one of the bedrooms. It was a small nursery with a crib in the middle of the room. On one of the side tables laid several pictures frames. I picked one of them up and was horrified of what I saw. It was a picture of a mother and father holding up their daughter but that wasn't the part that sent shivers down my spine.

"What did you find up here? Dean asked, eyeing what I had in my hand.

"A picture of, of my parents and I when I was a baby," I said, struggling to keep tears back, "I know why this house seemed so familiar, I used to live here before the accident." I could feel a whole wave of emotions course though my body as I saw the photo again. I had few memories of my mother so I decided to take the photo with me.

"There's nothing here so we might as well go," I said to them, my tone reflecting my gloom mood.

"Where do you think you all are going? The fun was just getting started." We all turned around and saw a man sitting on the windowsill in the corner. He looked quite old, his face was covered in wrinkles and scratches but what stood out most were his eyes: yellow, almost like a neon yellow. Something told me that he wasn't on our side.

"You son of a bitch, what are you doing here?" Dean yelled, taking out a knife from his jacket, "Didn't we kill you months ago?"

"Dean, Dean, Dean you never were that bright. When you started the Apocalypse, you brought me and the others back. And where's my hello? That's rude of you don't you think?" He started walking toward us and as he did, Cas pushed me behind Dean and him.

"Oh well excuse me for being rude," Dean said sarcastically, " now answer my question: what are you doing here?" You could tell Dean was getting impatient and it was only a matter of time before he lunged at him.

"I can't look over my blood and see if they're doing well? And by the looks of things, it seems that you have found another of my children. Hello Michelle." What the hell, how did he know my name? This is beyond freaky and scary.

"What do you mean 'another child'?" Sam asked the question on everyone's mind. He out of all us seemed the most annoyed and mad.

"Two of my children are here in the room, Sam, one being you and the other being the girl quivering behind your Angel buddy." Me? His child? WTF?

"I'm not your 'child', you evil bastard!" I yelled out.

"Yes, you are mine indeed. Remember that night several years ago when you were a baby and there was a mysterious fire here that killed your mother? Well, that was me, it didn't have to be that way, your mother was warned beforehand that if she interrupted me, there would be problems but did she listen? No, so she suffered the consequences."

I could feel tears on the verge of escaping my eyes and no matter what I did to hold them back, it was useless. I felt a wave of anger coming over me as I imagined that night. It all made sense now. The figure that my dad had seem was this guy. Only one thing still confused me: what was he doing there?

"'Interrupted?' What do you mean 'interrupted'?" I asked, the anger obvious in my voice.

"I gave you my blood like I did to Sam many years ago," he said as he ran two fingers over his wrist, "I knew you both would rise to greatness and soon it will be your time to show the world how great you are but first, you'll have to come with me, I need to train you both." I looked all three of them. Dean was about ready to explode from all the anger building up in him. Sam looked like he was trying to remain calm to not make the situation worse than it was. I had moved from being in the back to now standing beside Cas, who looked straight ahead at the demon.

"You aren't taking her or Sam, Yellow Eyes, I won't let you!" Dean said.

"And how will you stop me?" "Yellow Eyes" flicked Dean and Cas against the wall. He held them up against it, all the while looking at me.

"What do you say? Will you come with me, or will I have to keep hurting these guys?" I wasn't too thrilled about going with this guy and neither did Sam. I looked back at Cas and Dean who both shook their heads 'no' but I didn't have a choice, I didn't want them to get hurt.

"Fine we'll come with you, but first let them down," Sam said. Yellow Eyes let them drop to the floor and motioned us to come forward. I walked toward, trying not to make eye contact with him and stood to his left, face down. Sam stood on his right, still looking at Dean and Cas who lied on the floor, gasping for air.

"Good, now we are all happy. Don't worry boys, they'll be back soon enough," said Yellow Eyes, letting out a sinister laugh. He grabbed both of us by the wrists and took us out of there. What did we just get into?


	7. Chapter 7

**And here is chapter seven. I have some things up my sleeve, as you will see in this chapter! Hope everyone is liking this new season of Supernatural ( Dean+baby=OMG). **

**Anyways, guys and gals, please review, you'll make my day better! :D  
**

**Michelle POV**

After leaving my childhood home, we popped into a old, dark room, lit only by a few candles. Yellow Eyes still was gripping my wrist, as if I were to escape and runaway.

"Let go of me!" I was able to release myself from his hold and looked down at my wrist. This idiot had held onto my wrist so hard that I had a greenish purple bruise forming.

"You're a feisty one aren't you? Both of you will stay here until I come back. Escape and there will be severe consequences for you both." He walked out of the room and locked the door behind him. I walked over to the bed and sat down, burying my face in my hands.

"We're stuck here aren't we Sam? I don't even have enough strength to teleport us out of here, I'm tired."

"We'll get out of here one way or another," he said as he sat down next to me, "how come you told us that your mom was out of the country even though she's dead? We wouldn't have judged you…"

"I didn't think you guys would judge me but my mom's death isn't something I like to talk about, it brings back bad memories. And know that I know that a demon killed my mom, I can't stop thinking about it. So he did this to you too?"

"Yeah, I was only a couple months old when it happened. That night, my dad had told Dean to take me outside while he fought him but it was too late. He had already escaped and it was too late to save my mom. A couple months ago we ran into Yellow Eyes and killed him but ever since the start of the Apocalypse, everyone we killed, including him, have come back."

"What do you think he wants with us anyway?" I asked him. Before Sam could respond, we heard the lock and the door open. Yellow Eyes walked in, a menacing smile on his face and a knife in his hand. Sam stood up immediately and stood in front of me.

"Calm down Sam, I won't hurt Michelle or you, I've come to do you both a favor."

"And what favor would that be? Letting us go?" I asked. He walked over to us and sat down next to me and Sam. My whole body tensed up as he raised the knife up to the ceiling. He lowered it to his wrist and made a deep cut, blood slowly trickling out of the wound. Another cut was made to his left wrist.

"Drink up."

"Ewww, why?" I said in disgust. I looked at Sam who looked just as horrified as I did at the moment.

"DO IT!" Yellow Eyes snapped at me. He put his bleeding wrists to our mouths, letting the blood flow in. It tasted awful but I couldn't pull away, it felt good, it was thirst quenching. I grabbed his wrist and sucked in more of the blood. The blood appealed to me, not because of the taste but something about it made it so addicting. Sam to had begun to take bigger gulps of it and he too looked like he couldn't get enough. I felt the blood slowly disappear and when I opened my eyes, Yellow Eyes had removed his wrists from our mouths.

"Satisfied?"

Sam and I were both panting as if he had ran a marathon since we had downed the blood like our life depended on it (well, it sort of did buy you get the point.) I wiped my mouth with my hand and licked off the remaining blood. Yeah, I know I sound like some sort of freak drinking blood and everything and as weird as it may sound, I felt alive after taking in the blood. I don't doubt Sam felt the same way.

"That was … weird," I said looking at Sam and Yellow Eyes. Sam nodded in agreement. "I don't get it though, why give us your blood?"

"My blood gives you strength, power that other humans do not possess. When I gave you my blood as a mere child, the blood made you develop abilities as you grew older."

"That would explain why I can teleport places…"

"It also gives you other abilities that you might find useful along the way. For now I'm done with both of you. Teleport yourself to wherever your buddies are. Before you go, remember that you must satisfy your hunger in order to keep your strength and abilities up." Yellow Eyes left the room with a grin on his face as if he had just accomplished something great.

"We don't speak of what happened today to Dean or Cas, right? We don't need to worry them with this stuff." I asked Sam.

"No, they don't need to know." I held onto Sam's hand and concentrated on where Dean and Cas were. I located them not to far from where we originally were and we were off.

_A couple minutes later…_

Sam and I landed in a motel room and saw that Dean and Cas were talking at the table. They noticed that we popped in and walked over to us.

"Where were you guys?" Dean asked, giving us a quick look through to see if we were physically okay.

"We don't really know," Sam said, "Yellow Eyes kept us in a room so we didn't get a look at the building."

"Did he do anything to you, physically or mentally?" Cas asked, his head tilting to the side as if he suspected something.

"Nope, not at all, why do you ask Cas? Hopefully he didn't catch the lie.

"You both look… different. Stand still for a second."

"Why do you want us to stand-. Before I was able to finish my sentence, Cas pressed two fingers to Sam's and my temples, making us collapse to the floor.

**Dean POV**

"What'd you do that for? They're fine." I looked at Cas who was on the floor examining Sam.

"Something is off about them Dean. I don't know what but they're different." Cas put his hand on their foreheads and then stood up. He looked concerned.

"As far as I know, Sam has taken in demon blood, I can see it coursing through his body, it's very distinct." WTF? What did Yellow Eyes do to them?

"And Michelle?"

"I'm not certain, she may or may not have digested the blood, I can't see inside her like I can Sam. What do we do Dean?

"How am I supposed to know? I don't even know what this blood can do to you. I'll call Bobby and tell him to do some research on it. Until then, we act like we don't know anything. Kapish?"

Cas nodded his head and bent down to awaken Sam and Michelle. They opened their eyes and sat up.

"What did you do that for?" Michelle asked, scratching her head.

"Just making sure you both were fine, you can never be too careful, especially when you're being held hostage by a demon," I answered.

"Okay. Anyways, what now? What's next on the to-do list?"

"We're staying around here for a little longer, just until we wipeout the remaining demons." I pulled out my cell phone and walked outside to call Bobby, leaving Cas, Michelle, and Sam to talk.

"Dean, is that you?"

"Yeah Bobby, listen, I need you to do me a favor."

"What is it?"

"Do some research on what demon blood can do to a human, if it has any effect. It's important."

"Is this about Sam and that girl you took in, Michelle isn't in?"

"Sort of. We ran into Yellow Eyes today and he took both of them and gave Sam his blood for God knows what reason. Just taking a precaution."

"Damnit Dean! This can't be good, I'll look some stuff up right now. How soon can you get here?"

"A couple of days maybe. We have to finish up some stuff here but we'll get there as soon as we're done. I'll talk to you later Bobby." I hung up the phone and stuffed it back into my pants pocket. I opened the door and began to talk. "Are you ready to go? We need to get this done since I told Bobby we'd be there in a couple of days."

"I think we're all ready Dean," Michelle said.

"Fine then lets go kill some demons."

**OOOOOHHHHH, and review please! :)**


	8. Update!

**SO people, I don't know if you didn't like last chapter or if you didn't read it. I think only one person reviewed the chapter. That makes me pretty sad. So what I decided to do is this: I need a couple reviews per chapter so that I know that people actually read and like it. Otherwise, I'll probably stop with this story after two chapters. I don't want to have to do that because I enjoy writing this story. So please guys, review! **

**I have some good ideas for the next chapters and I would like for you guys to see them! :D  
**


	9. Chapter 8

**Good morning guys and gals! Here is chapter 8 that I'm hoping you guys will like. I have way more for next chapter so you'll have to stay tuned for that. And if you didn't read the update I made, please go and read that.**

**And reviews are always welcomed and needed! :D  
**

**Michelle POV**

We had just finished hunting more demons in the town and now we were on the highway, heading for Bobby's house, whoever he is.

"Who's Bobby, Dean? You talk about him all the time but you've never told me who he is," I said.

"He's a friend of ours, hunter too. He is going to help us figure out some stuff." Yeah, real specific Dean. I looked at Cas who hadn't spoken a word since we got in the car. I waved my hand in front of his face to get his attention.

"Yoo-hoo Cas, what's wrong? Ever since Sam and I returned you've been more distant than usual."

"I've just been tired and have been doing some thinking. Thank you for your concern Michelle." Geez, no one feels like talking today. I'm stuck in this car for the next couple of hours with absolutely nothing to do. I dug around my duffel bag, searching for something that might keep me entertained. I had already exhausted my aresnal of magazines and hadn't brought any books along to read. How I just wanted to pop into my house and pick up some things to keep me occupied. And then it struck me, I can pop in!

"So how would you guys feel if I just pop out and pop into my house? I want to get some books to read and maybe some other things."

Dean answered, "I don't think it would be that safe. You can't be popping in and out a lot, you have to keep up your strength." Party pooper.

"I feel just fine Dean, plus I'll take this guy with me to keep me safe." I grabbed Cas's wrist, ready to leave if Dean gave the OK.

"I don't know about this Dean, it's not advisable," Cas said.

"Oh come on! Nothing will happen, I'll just get my things and we'll be out of there in no time. Promise."

"Fine," Dean said, "you have a couple of minutes. Enjoy yourself Cas, don't get too crazy." I closed my eyes and imagined myself at home. I concentrated long and hard and within seconds, popped out of the car.

_Moments later…_

Cas and I popped into my room seconds later. I let go of his wrist and walked over to my closet to take out some things. I knelt down and took out some books from the boxes I had in the back of my closet. I piled them up and took them to my bed. Cas was looking at the photos on my table, staring at the photo of my dad and I.

"That's my dad, one of the best people you'll ever meet, I miss him."

"When was this taken?"

"Oh it must have been when I was a couple weeks old, maybe two months old. Why?"

"No reason. Do you have everything you need? We should get going."

"Yeah, that's it, for now at least. Let's get going." I took hold of Cas's sleeve and concentrated on going back to Dean's car. _Let's go to Dean's car._

"We're back! I told you I wouldn't take long." Dean swerved the car, startled when we came back inside. It was now getting darker so I took out my flashlight and book and started to read. I read and read for what must've been hours. My eyelids got heavier and heavier, I couldn't keep my eyes open, it was time for some shut eye. I closed my book and turned off the flashlight and put them back in my bag. I moved around, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in and slowly drifted off to sleep.

_The next day…_

The bright sunlight flooded inside the car, waking me up from my deep sleep. I yawned and moved my hair from my face to see where we were. It was farm land and like everywhere we've gone, it's the middle of nowhere. Cas had changed places with Sam who was currently asleep.

"Good morning guys. Are we almost there?"

"Morning," Dean said, " We're already in South Dakota. We'll be at Bobby's in five minutes."

"Alrighty then," I said, taking out the book I had been reading yesterday to pass the time.

The time went by fast and before I knew it, we pulled into a driveway. I shook Sam awake and told him that we were here. We got out of the Impala and went to the front door. Dean knocked on the door and a short, sort of oldish man answered the door, must be Bobby.

"Dean," the man said, "I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow."

"Well what can I say, I drive fast," Dean responded. The man moved to the side and allowed us to get in.

"I'm Michelle, nice to meet you," I said, extending my hand out to shake his. He too extended his hand and shook mine. "I'm Bobby," he said, "I've heard many things about you. Make yourself at home." I took a seat next to Sam. Bobby sat down on a recliner and Dean and Cas was standing.

"How've you guys been, busy I bet. I've got some news for you Dean on the things you wanted me to look up, come with me, I'll show you and Cas." Dean and Cas followed Bobby out of room. I turned to Sam and told him what was on my mind.

"Do you think they know Sam, about the demon blood? Ever since that night we returned, they've seemed different, kinda more distant…"

"I don't think so, they've always been distant like that, especially Cas."

"I don't know Sam, something seems off, I just don't want them to find out."

"Let's not even worry. If they see us worrying, then they will suspect something. Just keep cool and everything will be fine." Dean, Cas, and Bobby walked back into the room just as Sam and I finished talking.

"Bobby wants to show us something downstairs, lets go," Dean said, turning his back to walk away. Sam and I got up and followed Dean downstairs. We walked through the narrow hallway until we reached a large metal door. Bobby opened the door to the massive room. There were shelves and shelves filled with salt, two beds in the middle of the room, and a chest full of guns and bullets. I went over to the wall and knocked on it, it was cold, probably iron.

"Is this a demon safe room Bobby?" I asked.

"Pretty much, you can never been too safe especially now since it's the Apocalypse and all," he responded.

"Hey you two (referring to Sam and I), go grab some salt from the shelves, we need some upstairs," Dean said. I started handing Sam cartons of salt and right when we turned around to walk out of the room, the door closed on us.

"This isn't funny guys, let us out," I said, banging against the door.

"Not till you both detox from the demon blood you guys drank from Yellow Eyes. Why'd you do it?" Dean looked pissed off, as did Bobby but Cas seemed to be saddened, like he didn't want to leave us locked in here.

"Do what Dean? We didn't drink any demon blood!" Sam started to get nervous and frustrated.

"Don't you lie to him boy," Bobby said, "you and the girl drank it. You ain't getting out of here till it's out of your system."

"Cas, don't you believe me? Why are you going along with this?" Cas looked at me and then back at Dean. He looked torn, he didn't want to keep us locked inside but he knew that he had no other choice. He walked away, knowing that if he stayed, he'd probably change his mind. Dean and Bobby followed suit and left. We kept hitting the door until we got tried and sat down against the wall.

"They're going to keep us down here a while aren't they?" Sam nodded his head. I threw my head backwards and sighed. What did we just get ourselves into?


	10. Chapter 9

**You are guys are pretty awesome, I'm not going to lie. Thank you people who put my story on their story alert! And as always PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!**

**Michelle POV**

It's been five hours since Sam and I got locked in here by Dean, Cas, and Bobby but it really feels like we've been in here for days. We tried talking to pass the time but we ran out of things to talk about an hour in. I looked around the room for anything that might entertain us: magazines, books, anything at this point. All I found were books of what I assume to be spells (because it was in Latin) and old issues of Playboy, neither of which really interested me.

I looked over at Sam who was laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He was sweating even though he hadn't been moving around very much. I too was sweating but I had been moving around a lot. I rummaged through the chests in the room, hoping to find a blanket or anything that would give me warmth, but there was nothing. I fell to the floor, my body shaking uncontrollably from the coldness of the room.

"We need to find a way out Sam," I said, "I can't take this anymore."

"There is no way out, the walls are too hard to cut through. Can't you use your teleport thing to get us out of here?" Hadn't thought of that yet. I crawled over to where he was and grabbed his arm. I thought about being outside and closed my eyes. Nothing happened.

"It's not working Sam, I don't have any energy. We're stuck here." All of a sudden, Sam started bouncing off the walls. He was being thrown around like some sort of rag doll.

"SAM! What's going on?" I stumbled to my feet to go over and help him. I tried grabbing his arm to stop him but he was moving around too fast.

I ran over to the door and began to yell out. "SOMEONE COME DOWN HERE. SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH SAM! I turned around and saw that Sam was still be thrown against the walls. And then it hit me, more specifically, Sat hit me (not on purpose of course). I was thrown against the wall at a high speed, my head slamming into the wall first. I felt something wet roll down my back. It was blood. I laid there in the corner, waiting for someone to come down and help. After a couple of minutes, Dean, Bobby and Cas burst through the door and looked around. Cas came to my side while Dean and Bobby tried to control Sam.

"What happened Michelle?" Cas asked while he sat me up.

"Sam slammed into me and got slammed into the wall and then you guys came. What's happening to us?"

"It's the demon blood, it has side effects when it exit's the body. Sam seems to be experiencing the effects more than you are, that would explain why he is throwing himself against the wall."

"So can we leave now? I can't be in here, I'll go crazy." The pain from the blow to the head started to get worse and worse so I began to cry. I looked at Cas, his face torn between getting me out of here and his loyalty to Dean. Dean and Bobby had controlled Sam (who was now asleep) and had handcuffed him to the bed. Dean walked over to where we were.

"How is she Cas?" Dean asked.

"My head is bleeding," I said showing him my hand covered in blood, "can we leave now? You've put us through enough of this, Dean." With the help of Cas, I stood up, dizzy and confused , waiting for Dean to answer.

"The blood isn't out of your system yet, maybe another day or two."

"Don't you see my head," I waved my hand in front of his face, "I'm dying over here and you want to keep me locked up?" Okay so I was exaggerating but I needed to get my point across.

"It's nothing, just clean it up and get some sleep, you look awful."

"Wow, thanks Dean. How am I supposed to get some sleep if I'm locked up in here? NOTHING is wrong with me, there's no demon blood in me or Sam!" I was getting angry, they wouldn't pay attention to me.

"You and Sam are staying down here until it's ALL out of your system. Cas, you help her with the sleeping issue, we have stuff to do." I looked at Cas, his face apologetic as if he was the one responsible for everything. He pressed his palm to my forehead and I was out for the count.

_Several hours later…_

What a rough day. I can't wait till this is all over. I was laid out on the bed and when tried raising my hands to my head, I couldn't, my hand were handcuffed to the bed, as were my feet.

"What the heck? Was this really necessary?" I said to myself. Sam woke up to discover this and had the same expression as I did.

"Damn it Dean!" Sam yelled at the top of his lungs, startling me for a second. We weren't going to be able to get out of this one anytime soon. We continued to lay on the bed and then out of nowhere, the handcuffs opened and we were free. Sam and I looked at each other in amazement as we ran to the door. He pulled at it, hoping that it would open and it did to our surprise. We carefully walked up the steps and back into the house, looking around for Dean, Cas, and Bobby. When we saw that they weren't there, Sam took the keys to one of Bobby's cars and went outside. We got in the car and drove off.

"Where are we going Sam?"

"Before Dean threw us downstairs I overheard him and Bobby talk about an area that has been experiencing severe cold weather, _he _must be there."

"Who's '_he'_? You aren't being that specific…"

"Lucifer."

"What do you want with him Sam? Shouldn't we be avoiding him at all costs since, well, I don't know, he's the DEVIL?"

"I need to know why he wants _me_ as his vessel. I need answers."

"And what if he possesses you right there on the spot? This isn't smart Sam."

"He's an Angel, I have to accept him, which I won't." I couldn't believe what I was hearing, it was suicide to do this but there was no convincing him otherwise.

"So where are we going anyways?"

"Pierre," he said, "we'll be there in a couple of minutes." The 'a couple minutes' soon turned into an hour as we kept driving through the empty land and into a small city. Sam pulled the car off to the side of the road and we got out to roam around. There weren't many people on the streets since it was getting dark. We went inside what seemed to a be an abandoned apartment complex. The place was old and dusty and just plain nasty but we continued to look inside. I looked around and saw someone walking around the room.

"Sam, someone is over there," I whispered to him. He took out his knife, ready to see if it was human or a demon. Sam rushed in the room and called out to the person.

"Who and what are you?" Sam asked demandingly. The woman turned around, her eyes pitch black. Demon.

"No 'hello' Sam? Sort of rude don't you think?" What an annoying demon but hey, what demon isn't annoying? "I assume you're here to talk to the big guy, right? Well, he won't talk to you or your buddy over there until you do something for him first."

"And what would that be?"

The woman took a knife out of her pants pocket and cut into her arm. She wanted Sam to drink the blood before he went to see Lucifer. I myself felt the tug that blood had on me but I tried my hardest to control the urge. I could hear the heartbeat getting louder and louder but I didn't give in, no matter how appealing it was. I looked at Sam who looked to be holding himself back, finding it more difficult to ignore. She raised her bleeding wrist to Sam, letting droplets of blood fall to the floor.

"Sam, you don't have to do this, you can control yourself! Please don't do this!" I told him.

"Ignore her Sam, you know what you have to do. Do it!" she said. Sam looked at her and then at me, his eyes showing the confusion he was facing. He walked over to the woman, took her wrist, and began to drink the blood. I turned toward the door to leave because I couldn't stand seeing Sam that way. As I was about to leave the building, a tall man grabbed me by the arm and held onto me. He dragged me back into the room all the while I kicked at him to let me go.

"Where are you going honey? We're barely getting started here," the woman said as Sam continued to suck the blood out of her wrist.

**Press the review button, you know you want to! :D**


	11. Chapter 10

**Yay for updates! Here I am with chapter 10! I really hope you guys enjoy it, it took me forever to write up with school and all. Tell me what you think in a review por favor! :D**

**And on with chapter!**

**Michelle POV**

"Let go of me you scumbag," I said out loud while trying to leave the man's grip. If I had enough energy, I'd just poof myself somewhere else but I am extremely weak and tired. I glanced over at Sam who had just finished chugging down demon blood. He looked re-energized and strong afterwards, standing up and wiping his mouth with his hand.

"I did what he wanted, now let me see him," Sam demanded the woman. The woman let a evil grin escape her mouth, making me all the more angry.

"As you wish Sammy," she said. At that instant, two men came in and took hold of Sam and we were led outside into the street. The men took us into another building and as we went up a flight of stairs, I felt an extreme cold enter my body. One of the men opened the door and Sam and I were thrown inside. I fell to the floor and noticed a man standing at the window, facing the outside.

"Sorry it's so cold, people usually expect me to be red hot," the man said, turning around to look at us. He looked relatively old because of the graying hair he had and the developing wrinkles but something else was off. He had blotches of burns on his face and hands, making him look even more run down. "It's good to finally see you in person Sam, I've been waiting for this day for a very long time."

"What do you want with me? I'm sick and tired of ALL of this," Sam said angrily. I began to slowly crawl away to the corner to avoid the confrontation. Once I got to the corner, I scooted my legs and hid my head in between them. _Cas, Dean, where the heck are you guys? Sam and I are in some building in Pierre. You need to get here ASAP, Sam is talking with Lucifer._

"It's actually quite simple Sam. You are my one true vessel. As you can see, the one I currently have is withering away. With the demon blood you ingest, you are strong enough to take me in without damage. We would be unstoppable Sam."

"You disgust me. You'll NEVER take me as your vessel, I'd kill myself before you took me."

"You do that and I'll bring you back to life. There's no winning Sam, you must accept me."

"NEVER! We're leaving now!" I could hear footsteps coming towards me. Sam took my arm and propped me up, my legs buckling down because I didn't have any strength. Right as we were about to leave, Lucifer began to speak.

"Ahh ah ah, I'm not quite done. I didn't forget about you Michelle, you too will be very useful to me when the time comes. There are few of your kind left and you happen to be the most powerful of them."

"_My kind_? I'm human, there are millions like me. Even if I was special like you make it seem, why would I join you?"

"You aren't aware of what you are? That's a shame. You are half human, half demon, Michelle, an Antichrist." I must really be out of it because it sounded like he said "Antichrist."

"Excuse me? I'm not this "Antichrist" you speak of, you must have me confused with someone else." I whispered to Sam to start walking faster so that we could get out of here.

"You are an Antichrist, Michelle. You'll discover your true abilities soon that will make you unstoppable." His voice got lower and lower as we exited the building. We stopped outside of the building after hearing someone yell our names. It was Dean and Cas.

"Sam!" Dean yelled, a hint of anger in his voice. My vision was getting blurry so I could barely make out their figures. I felt someone lift me off the ground and hold me up. Cas.

"Oh hey guys, nice of you to join us," I said sarcastically, "how'd you know we'd be here?"

"Something is our heads told us you'd be here. It also told us that you (now looking at Sam) were talking with Lucifer. What the hell were you thinking Sam? Oh wait, you weren't thinking Sam, you could have gotten you are Michelle killed!" Dean was pissed.

"Can you catch up later you two? I just want to get out of here," I said. I felt my legs give way as I fell to the floor. Dean picked me up and carried me.

"Come on Cas, let's go back to the motel," Dean said. Within an instant, we were in a motel room. Dean laid me down on one of the beds.

"Hey Cas," Dean said, "can you fix her up?" Cas came over to my side and placed his hand on my head but nothing happened. "What Cas, no angel juice left in you?" Dean joked.

"I can't heal her fully," Cas said surprised. I looked up and Sam was nowhere in sight. "Where's Sam? I asked.

"Outside. What were you guys doing in Pierre?" Dean said.

"Sam said Lucifer was in Pierre and that he needed to see him. Once we got there, there was a woman who said that if Sam wanted to see Lucifer, he had to do something first. He had to…to…" I stopped, knowing that they wouldn't like what I was about to say.

"What did he have to do?" Dean asked.

"He had to drink demon blood and he did. Then we went to go see Lucifer. He talked to Sam about him being his vessel and then as we left, he said something about me. He said that I would be handy in the future since I'm apparently like some mix of a human and a demon. Weird, right?"

Cas and Dean had the looks of confusion on their faces. Cas looked deep in thought over what I had just said and Dean with his signature "wtf?" face.

"Half human, half demon? Those exist?" Dean said, directed at Cas.

"Antichrist," Cas said. I looked at him in disbelief as did Dean. Did he just say "antichrist"?

"I'm sorry Cas, it sounded like you said "antichrist," could you clarify this since it sounds just a bit ridiculous?" I said half sarcastically.

"You are half human, half demon. It actually explains you're supernatural abilities and why I can't heal you all the way. You won't recover until you drink blood."

"I'm not doing that stuff again Cas, no matter how crappy I feel. There must be another way I can get better."

Cas shook his head. "I'm afraid not, it's the only way you can get better. Dean, you need to go get her blood."

"I don't know Cas, demon blood is no bueno. I'm already getting on Sam's ass for drinking it…"

"You know Cas, it'd be hypocritical to give me blood when you told Sam he couldn't…" I said.

"You want to get better?" Cas asked. I nodded "yes." "Then, you'll take the blood. It's settled. Dean, get her in the car and let's go." Dean carried me to the back seat of the Impala and we drove away. After about ten minutes, Dean stopped the car and got out

"I'll be right back, stay with her Cas," Dean said as he walked inside the ramshackle building.

"What now Cas? I don't want to do this, even if I need it to get better."

"I don't like the idea either, it goes against everything Heaven stands but I've seemed to have developed a bond to you. I must do whatever it takes for you to be safe, regardless of the consequences might face."

"You're awesome Cas, just thought you should know that." Cas's words put me more at ease, although I was still pretty upset I had to go through with this. I looked out the window and saw Dean walking towards the car, a cup of blood in his hand. He opened the car door and handed the cup containing the liquid to me. It smelled sour and as unappetizing as that may seem, something about it called out to me.

"I'm really sorry Dean," I said as I put the cup to my lips and took the first sip. It was slightly warm and tingled as it went down my throat. I gulped down the rest of the small cup to get it over with quickly.

"Better?" Dean asked me.

"Yeah, definitely better. Thanks a lot Dean."

"Fine then, lets hit the road," said Dean as he got in the drivers seat and began the Impala.

"What about Sam? Aren't we going to go get him?" I asked.

"Nahh, he'll find us when he's good and ready and not hopped up on blood. We have other things we have to do and we don't need Sam slowing us down." That was way harsh but I guess it was true. I laid back in my seat and readied myself for the long ride ahead.

**Press the review button, you know you want to! :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hope you guys are good. I bring you chapter 11 today. You guys haven't reviewed my story in a while, it's sort of depressing. Do you guys not like it? If you guys told me what I could improve on o what you like, it would be greatly appreciated. Enough about me, on with the story!**

**Michelle POV**

"How're you feeling?" Dean asked me as he took a bite from his slice of pie. We were in a small diner on the outskirts of some town in Michigan, having breakfast before we set out again.

"Way better. I feel like a brand new person on the inside," I replied as I finished my hash browns. Cas, Dean, and I finished our food and went back on the road. "What do we do now, Dean?"

"There's a motel not too far from here, we'll talk more about what we're doing once we get there."

We drove around for ten minutes and then drove up to a motel. While Dean went up to the front desk, Cas and I carried some things out of the car. Dean returned with a room key and we were able to get inside the room. Once we got settled in, the business began.

"Now that we're here, what's next?" I asked Dean.

"Some more demon hunting, only this time without Sam. There's been some reports of people going missing and blood being stolen from the blood bank. We're dealing with vamps."

"Vampires? Like the sparkly kind from _Twilight_?"

"No, these vamps are the real deal not like that Edward stuff. We have to be careful. If anyone drinks just one drop of their blood, you change into one."

"How can we tell if they are a vampire though? Are they pale or something? How do we kill them?"

"We'll have to wait until night, that's when they come out." Dean looked through one of his duffel bags and took out a wooden stake. "We'll use this to kill them, it's the only thing that'll do the job."

"Wait, so if they only come out at night, what do we do for the next couple of hours?"

"Sit here and relax for a change." Dean threw himself on the bed and picked up the TV control. Cas and I took a seat on the chairs while Dean flew through the channels, looking for something to watch. He finally stopped at the paper view channel, where, you guessed it, there was adult entertainment.

"Oh Dean, not now. That's just gross," I told him, shielding my eyes from the television screen.

"You're a party pooper, you know right?"

"Do whatever you want, I'm gonna go shower. I'll be right back." I took some clothes with me and took a shower. Afterwards, I put on my navy blue dress with small red hearts and my red cardigan. I slipped on my shoes and stepped out of the bathroom.

"Hey Dean, I'm going-" I was cut off by the loud snores that escaped Dean's mouth. He had fallen asleep while I was in the shower. "Hey Cas, come with me to the liquor store?" I took my wallet and headed for the door with Cas behind me.

The store wasn't that far away, only a quarter of a mile so we got there relatively quick. We picked up a couple of things and headed back to the motel.

"Cas, why is Dean making such a big deal about Sam and the blood. He still sort of "forgave" me, didn't he?"

"This isn't the first time Sam has done something this dangerous, only this time he put you in danger too. Dean is fed up with him and the whole blood situation put him over the edge. He's giving him a "cooling off period" to see if he gets better, and if he doesn't then it's over."

"Over? As in they won't speak to each for a while?"

"Yes. Dean expects Sam to call him in a week or so, so we should see by then what happens." We got back to the room and opened the door to see Dean still laying in bed, only this time awake.

"Hey sleeping beauty," I said as I tossed him a beer that I had just bought, "nice to see that you're awake." I pooped open my iced tea and took a sip. I laid down on the other side of the bed and rested my head on the pillow. "When are we leaving for this vampire thing?"

"Another hour or two, why?" Dean responded.

"I want to take a nap, I'm sleepy," I said, getting comfortable on the bed.

"Go for it, I'll wake you up when we leave." I pulled the blanket up over my head and closed my eyes.

**_Sometime afterwards…_**

"Hey, hey wake up! You were sleep talking for the past hour." Dean had been shaking my shoulder until I had woken up.

"Then why didn't you wake me up earlier so that I would shut up?"

"It was actually quite entertaining so I just left you alone."

"And what was I saying that was so 'entertaining'?"

"Most of the time you were just saying my name, but who doesn't? Look at me, I'm damn good looking. What chicks are yelling out my name?"

"Don't flatter yourself Dean, I know why I was saying your name and other things. I had a vision while I slept, it's the only logical explanation."

"Of what exactly?"

"Well it's sort of hazy, I can only remember a couple of things. I can remember that you, me and something else where in some a sort of dark alley way behind a bar at night. The _thing_ was hovering over you and not leaving. It's crazy, but that's all I got. If I think of anything else I'll tell you."

"We should be heading out," said Dean, "it's getting dark so those vamps should be going out now." I took one of the bags we were going to need for the hunt and took it to the car. Cas sat down in the passenger seat and Dean began to drive. This is going to be an interesting night.

**I know it's a short chapter but I promise, next chapter is going to be juicy. Go review now! The button is right up top!** :D


	13. Chapter 12

**Good morning guys! I just barely finished this chapter so sorry if it sounds rushed but I just really wanted to get you guys something. And that's about it.**

**Oh and if you guys could review, that would be GREAT! :D**

We pulled up to an old warehouse that had been turned into a night club. It wasn't even a classy club, more like a club where guys would go for some after hours fun.

"How can I even get in there Dean? Don't you have to be 21 or something?"

"Here," Dean said as he tossed me a card, "according to that piece of plastic, you're 21." I turned it over, and surely enough, it was an I.D that had my picture and fake birth date on it. Cas and I followed Dean inside the club and sat down at the bar, looking for anything suspicious. The girl behind the bar approached us and asked what we wanted.

"I'll have a beer. You guys want anything?" Dean asked.

"I'll have a bottle of water please," I told the girl. Dean looked at me and Cas and directed our attention to a couple at the other end of the bar. The girl looked to be around my age, give or take a year, and was with a man who looked to be in his late twenties. She was being a bit too friendly with the guy who didn't mind at all.

"I don't get it Dean, they both seem normal to me…"

"If they're so normal, then tell me why the guy won't stop smelling her neck. Call me weird but I don't do that." I looked back at the two and saw that Dean was right, the guy was a freak. The guy took the girl and left.

"And what are we going to do now? Follow them?" Dean took out money and left it on the counter.

"Yeah, lets go. Cas, you protect Michelle, got it?" Cas nodded his head and stood beside me. We went outside and looked around for signs of where the two could have gone. I heard a door close across the street at another warehouse. I pointed at the warehouse and told Dean that they had probably gone in there. He handed me a sharp wooden stake and Cas took out his from his trench coat. Once we got inside I could faintly hear some laughs but also some screams, they were coming from upstairs. We slowly made our way up the stairs, careful to make as little noise as possible.

"Be careful, guys, can't have you getting hurt," Dean whispered to us. His words made me smile and I told him to be safe too.

As we reached the top steps we saw that in one of the rooms the girl that we had seen in the bar [not the waitress] was on the floor, surrounded by a pool of blood. Once Dean determined that it was safe to go inside, I went to her side to see if she was still alive. Her pulse was really weak but still there. The vamp had bitten her wrist, taken his drink, and left her for dead.

"What'll we do with her, Dean? She barely has a pulse."

"I'll heal her and send her away somewhere, she won't remember any of this taking place," Cas said as he stepped forward and bent down to our level. He placed to fingers to her temple and she was gone. At that instant, we heard the door downstairs open and close and the voices of what might have been two or three men get closer and closer as they came up the stairs. To say that I wasn't just a little nervous would be an understatement.

Two men walked into the room. Both were tall and looked completely normal, no red eyes, no fangs, no nothing. One of the men was the one that had been in the bar earlier.

"Well what do we have here? Ahh Dean Winchester, we've heard about you, how you're always causing trouble. This must be your Angel friend we've heard always follows you around like a lonely puppy. And that [pointing at me] must be what everyone has been talking about these days."

"Ahh I'm flattered," I said sarcastically, "nice to know someone knows who I am."

"Who wouldn't know you?" The other man stepped forward, causing Dean and Cas to also take steps forward in case anything got out of hand. "You're half demon, half human, an antichirst specifically. If you wanted to you could wipe us all out right now."

"Believe me, if I knew how, you'd both be dead by now but since I don't, you're alive, not for long at least."

Dean lunged at one of the men with stake in hand and tried driving it through the man's heart. The man was strong and threw Dean against the wall. Cas went over to help Dean and that's when the other man joined in on the fight. I stood there, thinking of what I could do to maybe help. I looked back at Dean and the blonde man and suddenly became horrified. The blonde man had bit his wrist and was putting it to Dean's mouth. I remembered that Dean had said that if even one drop of their blood got in our system, we'd become one of them. I wasn't going to let that happen. I ran over to them and drove my stake into his chest. He stopped moving and fell to the ground.

"Thanks a lot," Dean said as he stood against the wall trying to catch his breath.

"You're welcome, Dean."

Cas was able to subdue his guy and drive the stake through his heart. The floor and walls were splattered with blood of the two vampires. "Who's going to clean up here?" I asked them.

"I'll stay and pick up here," Cas said, "you two can go rest up, you need it."

"Thanks Cas, we'll see you tomorrow then," said Dean. Dean and I walked out of the building and headed towards the Impala. We drove off to the motel. We got there several minutes later and made our way inside the room. I sat down on the bed and Dean laid there right next to me.

"Long day huh?" I looked back at Dean and nodded my head.

"Definitely, I'm exhausted," I said as I laid back on the bed and turned on my side to face him. He looked at my with his tired green eyes and even though making eye contact for a long time would cause me to turn away, I couldn't. I felt pulled in by his gaze and without realizing it, his lips were planted on mine. The kiss seemed to last and last until he pulled away a little.

"That was..."

"Sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry for what? The only thing you should be sorry for is because you stopped." Dean looked back at me, feeling reassured, and kissed me again. I rolled closer to him as he ran his fingers through my hair.


	14. Chapter 13

**Good morning guys! I come with chapter 13, hope you guys enjoy it! I have to thank the kind reviewer of last chapter! Oh and guys, I think it must be said that I'm not going according to what I see in Supernatural. I add in other elements so some of the things you may read aren't what happens in Supernatural, just FYI.**

**And review please! :D  
**

The dark room was lit up by the bright sun, causing me to squint my eyes. I looked in front of me at the alarm clock; it was 8 in the morning.

Last night was pretty amazing, no lie. I had never thought that I'd have a night like yesterday, let alone with Dean. Don't get me wrong, Dean is good looking and an amazing guy but it just caught me off guard.

I wiggled around in bed and noticed that Dean's arm was around me. I lifted it off of me since I was going to get out of the bed but he woke up.

"Morning," Dean said, his voice groggy because he had just woken up.

"Good morning Dean. Hope you slept well." I got out of bed and did a couple of stretches before realizing that I wasn't wearing a shirt. I took the sheet from the bed and covered myself up. Dean started to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"You weren't that shy yesterday night when you took it off so I don't see why wearing a shirt matters at this point but whatever floats your boat I guess." He did have a point there. I threw the sheet back on the bed and grabbed my bag to get some clothes.

"So what's the game plan for today, Dean?"

"No clue. Cas said that he might have something for us when he shows up today." Just as Dean finished his words, there was a knock at the door. He stood up and answered the door; it was Cas.

"We were just talking about you Cas," I told him. He looked at me weirdly and then I realized it was because I wasn't wearing a shirt. I covered myself up with the blanket. "Sorry Cas!"

"Do I even want to know why you're without a shirt?" Cas looked at Dean who smiled and shrugged his shoulders and then back at me. Awkward.

"Probably not," Dean said, still grinning, "do you have anything for us, Cas?"

"Yes, well, I have news. Lately I've been shut out from hearing other Angels but the last thing I heard was about Michelle. They've been looking for her all over the place but they've come up with nothing."

"Why do they want me? Because I'm some sort of 'Antichrist?'"

"You possess powerful abilities, abilities that could help Lucifer win. Angels want you dead and Demons want to bring you back to Lucifer."

"Well they can't find me because of that thing you carved onto my ribs, right?"

"Correct, but Heaven has its ways of finding out information important to them."

"You didn't come just to tell us this right Cas? Do you have any case for us?" Dean asked.

"Yes, something very important. Lucifer is performing a ritual to bring back the Four Horsemen sometime around midnight tonight. We must stop him from doing so. If the Four Horsemen return, it will be disastrous to the world."

"Where is this supposed to be happening?"

"Iowa, in a cemetery to be exact. I'm not sure what city but I can get that to you before tonight."

"We'll leave in an hour, we should be able to get there before it gets dark," Dean said while picking up his shirt from the floor.

"I'll be taking a shower if you need me, I won't be long," I told them as I took my bag with me to the bathroom. I took off the remainder of my clothes and stepped into the shower. After finishing my shower, I put on a fresh set of clothes and left the bathroom. I opened the door and saw that only Dean was in the room.

"Where did Cas go, Dean?"

"He said that he had Angel business that he needed to get done before tonight. Ready to go?" I nodded my head and picked up my things so that we could leave. We through everything in the trunk of the Impala and drove away from the motel. I sat in the passenger seat and read one of the books I had brought with me. The car ride was relatively quiet compared to other rides in the past but the silence was soon broken when a throbbing in my head began.

"Geez not this again," I said to myself, covering my face with my hands.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I get those really bad headaches, remember? I feel one of those coming on right now." I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply, hoping that it would alleviate the pain but it only got worse. Now that my eyes were closed I began seeing images that kept flashing. They were at night, in an open field and there were other people too, standing around and looking at someone digging a whole. That someone was Lucifer. And then everything ended. I snapped out of the vision, physically almost jumping out of my seat.

"What'd you see?"

"Not a lot, that's for sure. It was an open field at night and people were standing around some who that Lucifer was digging. Do you think it had anything to do with what is supposed to be happening tonight, Dean?"

"I don't know, probably. Did you see anything else that might help us find out where this place is?"

"There was a sign, some thing like "River-creek Cemetery" or "Hillcrest Cemetery." I'm not sure though, it was dark and I couldn't see that well…"

Dean took out his cell phone and dialed someone up. "Bobby, it's Dean. I need you to do some research about a cemetery in Iowa. Look for one called "Hillcrest" or "Rivercreek."

"Yeah yeah Bobby, it's in Des Moines? Alright thanks Bobby." He hung up and put the phone back into his pocket. "Bobby said it's a cemetery in Des Moines, "Rivercrest Cemetery."

"Why would Lucifer want to go to Iowa? There's nothing there for him…"

"That's probably why he's there, no one would notice a few dozen people gone. I did some research before we left the motel and saw that people have been going missing since Tuesday."

"Those people may be the ones I saw in that field. How long until we get to Des Moines, Dean?"

"Four hours tops, maybe sooner if we don't get traffic." I laid back in my seat and turned on my side, looking at everything we passed. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in.

_Fast forward six and a half hours… [now it's around 10/11PM]_

I woke up when someone punched me in the arm. "Oww what was that for?" I said, rubbing my arm.

"So that you would wake up. Here, I got you a burger." Dean handed me the burger and began to eat. We finished eating a half hour later and discussed the game plan for later.

"What exactly are we going to do once we get there? Kill him?"

"I have the Colt so we'll end him on the spot."

"The Colt? What's that?"

" A gun that can kill any demon. I've been saving it for the right time."

We drove down a long, windy road that led to the cemetery. We reached the gates and saw the sign "Rivercrest Cemetery," the one I had seen in that vision. Dean parked the car , we got the things out of the trunk and started walking towards the middle of the cemetery.

"Dean, over there," I said pointing left, "I hear people over there in between those trees." We slowly walked over there, careful to not make too much sound. As we got closer, I could see the people standing around looking in one direction. In that direction was Lucifer, digging and digging away at a grave. He paused and turned in our direction. All of a sudden, people grabbed us from behind and dragged us toward him. Dean and I struggled to get free but we couldn't.

"Hello Dean, Michelle," Lucifer said calmly yet smiling with his sinister grin.


	15. Chapter 14

**First of all, my apologies for not updating sooner, i've been super busy with college apps and senior year! I'm going to try to write some more chapters this week of vacation. And I think that's all!**

**And as always, please please please review! :D**

"You both should know better than to sneak up on me, but now that you're here, let's talk, shall we?" The demons that were holding us let go and walked back to where everyone was.

"We didn't come here to talk with you, we came to stop what you're doing," Dean said, annoyed.

Lucifer let out a small chuckle and an evil grin. "And how will you be stopping me Dean? If you haven't noticed, I am Lucifer…"

Dean reached inside his pocket and took out the Colt. "I have this," Dean said and shot him in the head. He fell to the floor. Dean and I looked at each other. Something inside of me knew that it couldn't be this easy. And sure enough it wasn't because Lucifer got back up again like nothing had even happened.

"Did you really think that that would work? There are only a handful of things that can't be killed with the Colt, and I'm one of them. Good try though." He punched Dean so strongly that Dean landed yards away at the base of a tree. I turned away, ready to go after Dean until I felt a hand grab my shoulder.

"Let go of me!" His grip on my arm was tight, I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"I just have one thing to say to you now Michelle. Expect to see me soon, you have much to learn about your other abilities." I was able to slap him across the face with my other hand, probably not a good idea. He swung me across the field, where I hit my head on the tree and landed next to Dean.

"Damn it!" I said as I touched my head: blood. I turned my head a little before it started to hurt to see how Dean was doing. He was still down but awake and alert.

"Are you okay Dean?" I whispered to him, still holding my head with my hand.

"Yeah, fine. How are you? You look pretty beat up."

I held out my hand, now covered in blood. "I'm still alive, aren't I? We gotta get out of here ASAP." I turned around to see if we were in any immediate danger. Lucifer had stopped digging and one by one each of the demons fell to the ground. And then the sounds of horses that were quickly approaching began.

"We must get out of here now." Cas was at our side in an instant, touched our heads, and we were gone.

We popped back into our motel room. I took a seat on the bed, dizzy from the head injury I had. Everything seemed to move quickly around me and I could've sworn I saw three Dean's and a couple Cas's.

"Wow, I see a lot of you guys. And why is this room moving really fast?" I shut my eyes, hoping that I'd feel a tad bit better.

"Yo Cas, maybe you should work your Angel magic on Michelle…"

He came to me and worked his magic, though I was still dizzy and tired. "So what happens now? We weren't able to stop Lucifer…"

"The Four Horsemen now roam the Earth, we must find and stop them. They are too dangerous to be left alone. I should be able to locate them soon so we end this quickly." Cas paced around the room with a nervous look on his face.

"I'm gonna sleep a while, I'm really tired. Wake me up when we leave guys." I laid back down on the bed, dug my face into the pillow, and fell asleep.

_During the dream…_

I was lying down on a bed when I heard noises outside. I walked out the door of the room I was in and slowly made my way outside. I saw the figure of a man standing outside, looking at the setting sun.

"Hello? Who are you?" The figure turned around, it was Lucifer. "Not you again!" I turned around to run back inside but he blocked the entrance way.

"You are a hard one to find. I don't suppose you'll tell me where you are, right? We have much to do."

"Like?"

"Showing you how to use your abilities. Can't have those things going to waste, can we? But first, here, take this, you'll need it." He tossed me a bottle of a dark liquid.

"Yuck! What the heck is this?" I took off the cap and smelled it: demon blood. "Demon blood? Seriously?"

"It's your favorite, isn't it?" He grinned. "You don't have a choice. You aren't leaving until you do what I tell you to. Now, where were we?" I smelled the bottle again before taking a drink, and another, and another, before I knew it, I was done with half of the bottle. I tossed it back to him. "Can we get this over with?"

He grinned before snapping his fingers. Two men appeared at his side.

"Exorcise them," he said. I looked at him, confused of what I was supposed to do.

"And how do I do that? I don't know how to do ANYTHING you're asking…" He took my arm from my side and lifted it to where it was in front of me.

"Hold your arm out and concentrate." I closed my eyes and imagined myself pulling something out of the two people but there was resistance. I concentrated harder, this time opening my eyes to see if anything had happened. Black smoke was escaping their mouths and within seconds, the bodies fell to the floor.

"Not bad, but you could use some work…" It actually was pretty cool to be able to do that but now I was getting annoyed.

"I think we're done here so if you don't mind, I think I'll get going…" I tried to step passed him but with the swing of a hand he closed the door. And then I thought to myself, if I can do the "exorcism" thing just by concentrating, what prevents me from moving objects just by thinking it? It was worth a try. I did the same movement of my hand and sure enough, the door opened. "Cool," I said to myself.

I walked back inside with Lucifer on my tail. "Will you ever leave me along? I did what you said, just leave."

"You're a feisty one aren't you? I'll be needing all that attitude when you join with me in due time, only I won't be wearing this guy, I'll be wearing Sam." When I looked up, he wasn't there anymore. I breathed a long sigh of relief and woke up.

**Not one of my best, I admit it, but I'll write some better ones later :]**


	16. Chapter 15

**First of all, hello guys! Many apologies for not updating sooner, I have finals next week so I'm studying my butt off! I do have a two week break afterwards that I will use to update this story more often. I wrote this little thing today because I felt that I owed you guys something. Not my best, I'll admit, but hopefully it keeps you just a little satisfied until next week.**

**And, as always, please review! :]**

I laid in bed after waking up from the whole Lucifer dream. It was strange to say the least but interesting too. I never knew that I could do those kinds of things, it made me feel sorta powerful. I wanted to try them again but when no one was around unless there was some sort of danger present. No one was around so I decided to give it a shot using something easy like the TV control on the table across from me. I looked at it and held my hand out, concentrating n lifting it up and coming to my hand. It wasn't easy but after a minute or two it was in my hand.

"Awesome!"

"What's awesome?" Dean asked.

"Oh nothing, it was just something on the TV." He looked at me like I was crazy. Apparently I hadn't turned on the TV so it did seem strange that I'd be laughing at a black screen. "Okay, whatever Dean, you know I'm weird, nothing shocking, right?"

"Not at all," he said as he picked up his things, "lets head out." We packed up the stuff, loaded in into the Impala, and drove away. As we were driving, we passed by a diner, "Sam's Diner." It made me think about Sam. It has been a while since I've seen him after that whole demon blood incident. I hope he's okay, even though we haven't heard of him. I thought about asking Dean if he had been in contact with Sam but stopped myself, thinking that it would only be bad for Dean, so I let it go.

"Hey could you not sleep last night? You couldn't stop moving around and mumbling, I have the several bruises to prove it…" He rolled up his arm sleeve and showed me one small bruise that had begun to form.

"I would hardly call that "several," Dean, but if you must know, I had trouble sleeping. I couldn't stop thinking about things and just life in general. It's all just so much to handle. How do you deal with it? "

"I don't think about it a lot, I passed that stage years ago. The sooner you get over it, the better…"

"I guess so but it's not that easy to do, especially if you're constantly being reminded that you aren't completely human. Believe me, I don't like ANY of this. If this could all end now, I wouldn't be sad. "

The drive lasted another hour and a half and we soon arrived to the small town. We sat in the car and looked around.

"Aren't we going to walk around?" I asked Dean.

"Cas said to wait up for him, even if his feathery ass is late again."

"I resent that Dean," Cas's deep voice said behind us, "but that isn't important now, we must concentrate on finding the first of the horsemen, War."

"And remind me, how are we supposed to do that? I would imagine that they are several times more powerful than us," I said.

"If you look on their fingers," Cas continued," you will see that each wear a distinctive ring. Take the ring and they will no longer have their powers." He handed Dean and I several newspaper articles, all about murders that had happened in the city within the past couple of weeks.

"Articles about murders, Cas? I don't see anything weird about it, yeah it's a lot but nothing out of the ordinary," Dean said, reading over the articles.

"Friends killing friends, Dean, people are turning against each other. I know my people skills are "rusty" but this is not normal for humans."

We all walked around the city, each of us looking at people's hands to locate the gold ring Cas had told us about. And after walking around for three hours, Dean spotted a man who fit the description. The man walked into a hotel, and, like always, we followed him inside. The place was full, making it easier to blend in with the crowd. We came upon a small, narrow hallway where we were the only four in the space.

"I wasn't expecting you three until later," the man said as he turned around, "I assume you're looking for this (pointing at his ring)." He swiveled his ring around and grinned.

"What are you laughing about?" I asked him. Before he responded, Dean had rushed towards me and pinned me against the wall, his hold on me too strong for me to wiggle out of. His eyes looked like they were filled with hate.

"That," the horseman said, chuckling to himself.

**Yeah, I know, super short :/**


	17. Chapter 16

**Another update for you guys, consider it an early Christmas present (and for those of you who don't celebrate Christmas, accept it as a token of my appreciation for you reading my story :])**

**Please review this chapter guys! Reviews are much appreciated! :D  
**

"What the hell Dean?" I was being held against the wall by the neck. I struggled to let air inside and knew that if I didn't somehow escape from his grasp, I was done for. I looked at him, trying to analyze what was happening and noticed his eyes that had dilated. The Dean I knew wouldn't do something like this, so he's not in there.

"Dean's blinded by hate, silly girl," the Horseman said, releasing a chuckle or two.

"He doesn't hate, I know that for a fact!" I managed to say out now that Dean has let go of my neck, only to then throw me against the other wall. Cas came down to my side and checked on me. By now the horsemen had walked down the hall, leaving us alone.

"How badly are you injured?" Cas asked me.

"Not a lot I guess, but I'll survive. Go get the bastard, I'll handle Dean. I'll figure out someway to snap him out of it. Just go, we can't let him get away." Cas nodded his head agreement and left to go find the horseman. Dean stood in front of me, looking down at me.

I slowly stood up and held my arms out in front of me in case anything happened. "Dean, calm down, it's me, Michelle. Calm down, you aren't thinking clearly. The guy did something to you, he blinded your judgment and filled you with hate, hate towards me. You don't hate me, remember that!" I was hoping that calmly talking to him would do the trick but apparently not. He grabbed me by the wrists but didn't throw me against the wall or anything. I didn't know what was happening, was Dean going back to normal? His eyes were still dilated, but now as much as they were before.

"You're remembering, aren't you Dean? Just a little bit more, you can get through this, I know you can." I could feel his grip loosening up so I took one of his hands and placed my hand on his cheek. I closed my eyes, hoping that the touch would somehow bring back some sort of memory that would snap Dean out of the trance. I opened my yes again and by this time, his eyes were back to normal.

"Welcome back guy, had me scared for a second."

"What the hell happened?"

"The bastard somehow filled you with hate… towards me…so yeah, that's what happened."

"And how did you get those thing?" he referred to the bruises on my neck and arms.

"Ummm well you sorta threw me against the wall, but it really wasn't your fault. Trust me, they don't even hurt." I touched one of them on my arm and winced in pain. So much for making Dean not feel guilty.

"I'm sorry," Dean said, his look apologetic and full of guilt.

"No really, it's ok, Dean." I heard footsteps approaching us. It was Cas. His trench coat had specks of blood on it and so did his hands. In his left hand he held a ring, the ring that had been on the horseman's finger.

"I got the ring, let's go, we must get the other rings from the remaining horsemen," Cas said. We began walking towards the exit but I lagged behind because of my injured leg. I finally managed to stumble into the backseat of the Impala and drove away. The car ride was pure torture since I kept bouncing up and down on the seat when we drove over holes and bumps on the road, making my bruises even worse. My whole body ached even after taking the maximum dose of aspirin.

"Where are we going next?" I mumbled to Cas and Dean.

"I don't have the exact location," Cas said, "so we will keep driving until I am able to find it."

"I have a way better idea. We should pull over to the side of the road and take a nap. We would all win. Sounds good, right?"

"Or," Dean started, "I'll keep driving and you sleep while I drive. It's like killing two birds with one stone."

"Why would you want to kill birds, Dean?" Cas asked, his tone serious. I began to chuckle to myself and Dean just looked at Cas with is "are you serious?" face.

"You really don't know how uncomfortable this backseat is Dean, I barely fit here, it's not roomy at all."

"If you're really that tired, it won't matter, you'll hardly even notice it." I turned on my back and looked up at the ceiling of the car. I closed my eyes, tried ignoring the soreness of my body and took a nap.

_Some time later…_

I was still partially asleep when I felt someone carrying me. Part of me wanted to open my eyes to see who it was carrying me but the other, more tired part just told me to keep my eyes shut.

"Who's carrying me? I don't want to open my eyes or else I'd wake up."

"Me," I heard Cas say.

"You know you can put me down, right? I'm perfectly capable of walking on my own."

"Oh, my apologies." He put me back on my feet and after walking two steps, my knees buckled forward. Cas quickly helped me up and walked over to a chair. I looked around. There was no sign of Dean.

"Hey Cas, where's Dean?"

"He went to go search for another of the Horsemen, Famine, I believe." He left without us?

"Oh well then let's go find him, he can't do it by himself. I'll grab my jacket and we can head off."

"Dean doesn't want us to come with him for this mission."

"Why not?"

"He doesn't want you to get injured again, considering your present state. It would be better for Dean and you if you stay here out of harms way."

"I appreciate his concerns, really I do, but I have to be there," I said as I grabbed my jacket and put it on, "come on Cas, you know you needed to be there, too." He looked torn over whether he should obey Dean's wishes or disobey them for his (Dean's) own good.

"I'm sorry, I can't, we're trying to protect you, Michelle." I began walking towards the door but Cas blocked it. There was no way I was getting out through the door but there was another way, poofing out. I imagined myself outside of the building we were in and closed my eyes, hoping that when I opened the, that I would be outside. Nothing happened. I tried again, but again, nothing happened. The only thing I felt was a sharp pain in my head after attempting to poof out twice.

I stumbled back in my chair as the pain got worse. I was tired, sore, and experiencing a major headache, I wasn't getting out of there anytime soon.


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**And remember guys/gals, please review! Thank you! :]  
**

"When the hell is Dean coming back? It's been hours since he left Cas, we should go look for him, you know, in case he's hurt or something." I looked at Cas, hoping that what I said would worry him enough that we would go out and look for Dean.

"You're right," Cas said with a serious look on his face, "but we have no way of finding him, he's hidden from me and-" Before Cas was able to finish his thought Dean burst through the door.

"Thank God, you're back! We were about to go look for you since you were taking forever. How'd everything go?"

Dean sat down on the bed. "I looked around for the son of a bitch for hours and when I was able to find him, he ran off. I wasn't able to get the ring." I tossed Dean a beer and popped a soda can open for me.

"And that's why you should have taken Cas and I, we could've helped you out Dean."

"After our last little encounter with War, I wasn't taking my chances with you getting hurt. What happened can't happen again."

I stood up and walked over to Dean. "We never expected that to happen Dean, plus it's not even your fault that I'm all bruised up, he made you do it. Don't beat yourself up over it, I'll be fine."

"I can't have you getting hurt again, especially after today's incident so I told Cas to keep an eye on you. I knew you'd try and leave, I was hoping you wouldn't though."

"If you'll excuse me, I am starving. I'm going to go get a hamburger from the place we drove past," Cas said, popping out of the room within seconds. I found it to be strange, in the months I'd known Cas, never had I seen him eat and now all of a sudden he's "starving"?

"Dean, I appreciate your worry for me but I can take care of myself. I think I've proven that for the past couple of months to you. I'm not a little girl anymore, I don't need anyone to watch over my every move, give me breathing room. Please, just please, listen to me Dean." I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I finished my words. Dean looked like he was deep in thought. He placed his hand on my thigh and sighed in agreement.

"So tell me about the case so we can go out and find the bastard," I told Dean.

"There are a couple cases where people are dying in the weirdest ways but they all have something in common. One person ate themselves to death, a lot of double suicides, couple of overdoses, and two people ate each other to death. In each of the cases, they're all have a hunger for something, drugs, sex, power, food, anything."

"Famine," I said, "that would explain why Cas got a sudden urge for food. What do we do then? Get the ring like last time?"

"Pretty much, so let's go." We drove off in the Impala to a "hotspot" Dean had gone to early to try to locate Famine. We stopped in front of a small convenience store in the middle of town. I got out and looked around for anything remotely suspicious. Across the street I saw a man in a dark suit and sunglasses walking, carrying a suitcase, and getting into a black van. I began hearing thumping sounds coming from the man. He wasn't human, he was a demon and that thumping sound was its blood running through the body. A part of me longed for the blood, even just a drop. The last time I had it all the tired feelings I had were gone, I felt revitalized, like a new person. The other part of me, the more sane part warned against it.

"Dean, across the street, black van, a demon just went in there." We hopped back into the Impala and followed the van for many blocks until the same man went into another store.

Dean handed me the knife as we made our way into the store. I took one half of the store while Dean took the other. I slowly walked aisle in aisle, looking for any demon. The thumping of the blood got stronger and stronger so I assumed that a demon was near. A reflection caused by the glass made me realize that a demon was behind me.

"All alone, are we? This should be easy," said the man, though it wasn't the man I had seen earlier. I took a swipe at him with the knife. Many strikes later, I was able to stab him and quickly withdrew the blade from the body. I looked at the blade that was now covered in blood and back down at the floor where the blood was pooling together. I wiped the blood off with my thumb. My body needed the blood to function properly, it wasn't even that I wanted it. I put my thumb to my mouth, licked the blood off, knelt down, and dunked it in the blood puddle. After four more dunks, I decided to call it quits since I already felt better.

"Michelle! Where are you?" I heard Dean call from across the store. "I hope you're done, time to go find the bastard."

"Coming!" I walked to the store's entrance and found Dean standing outside.

"Everything good?" Dean asked me.

"Yeah, two dead demons inside and no scratches on me. Did you get any info on where Famine is?"

"He's supposed to be in some restaurant down the street, Lucille's Place. Let's get a move on it before we lose him again." We were able to locate the restaurant in minutes.

"Dean, before we go in I have to tell you something. Back at the store I-"

"Tell me later, we've got to get in there. It can wait can't it?" Dean reloaded his gun before heading off, with me not far behind. We walked into the restaurant and saw more than a dozen bodies lying on the floor and at the tables.

"Stay here," Dean told me while he went into the kitchen area. Minutes later, two men in suits carried him out and out came an old man in a wheelchair accompanied by his henchmen. This must be Famine.

"You," Famine said, having difficulty speaking, "you're here, you're finally here. I've heard about you, you and your abilities. I'd like to see them for myself. Get her!" The two men in front looked at each other before walking towards me. By instinct, I put my hands up in front of me, closed my eyes, and braced for impact but I didn't feel them grab me or anything. I slowly opened my eyes to see the two men paralyzed and coughing up black smoke. It made me remember of that one dream I had where I was able to take out the black smoke from the people.

I extended my arm further and focused more. The men fell to the ground, the black smoke hovering over on the floor.

"Let Dean go NOW!" I demanded. When Dean wasn't let go, I repeated the process to the two holding him.

"I'll take these," Famine choked out before inhaling the smoke. Now how were we supposed to get the ring? Inhaling all those demons would make him stronger and by using that logic, exhaling them would make him weaker but there was no way he was letting go of them, they would have to be dragged out of him.

I raised my hand to the Horseman and started to pull out the souls he had just ingested.

"That won't work on me, girl, I'm a Horsemen , I'm immune to your powers."

"I know that," I said, "but it'll work on what's inside you," I started to pull at the Horseman's insides but there was too much resistance. I closed my fist and imagined as if I were pulling a rope. The smoke began to escape from his body and when I put all my energy out there, there was an explosion of smoke and the Horseman was in his chair, motionless.

Dean looked at me, confused about what I had done though he managed to slide the ring off of Famine's finger. I lowered my hand back to my side and sat down at one of the booths, ready to recieve Dean's "what were you thinking?" speech.

**Review? :D Please, and thank you for reading!  
**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone! So for not updating sooner, I just started school again! It gets sort of hectic writing two fics so what I'm probably going to do is this: wherever I get more reviews, I'll take that one as more of a priority. So if you want to keep getting more of this one, review! :]**

I stood in the corner of the motel room, looking at the dark and cloudy sky. We had just driven back from getting Famine's ring and that whole me-exorcising-demons fiasco. I was feeling tired and felt like everything was spinning rapidly in front of me.

"Were you able to get Famine's ring?" Cas appeared in the middle of the room and looked at both Dean and I, waiting for either of us to answer him.

"Yeah, we got it," Dean answered as he took another drink of his beer. Cas must have noticed how distant Dean and I were and continued to ask questions.

"What happened?" I walked over to the table and poured myself some water to drink. I managed to walk over to the other bed and sat down.

"You drank demon blood didn't you? You couldn't have done those things if you hadn't had that juice in you." Disappointment mixed with a hint of anger were now apparent on Dean's face.

"I told you before we went in there that I had to tell you something but you shrugged it off, told me that it could wait till later. I was going to tell you that I had had the blood. I didn't even take it because I wanted it, I needed it Dean, I needed it so that I could recover a bit. I figured that it would be like that last time where it fixed me right up."

"How do I know you're not lying now?"

"You need proof? Fine, here's your proof. Cas, look at me. Did I just tell Dean the truth?" He studied my eyes and shook his head 'yes.' "I have no reason to lie to you Dean, I gain nothing from it. I thought I at least should tell you that I did it."

"Fine, and I get that, but what about that stuff you did inside the restaurant? How can you explain that?" Cas started to look interested in what I was about to say.

"Well, it's complicated. A couple weeks ago I had this dream, actually more of a nightmare with…ummm…Lucifer. He sort of taught me how to do the whole exorcising demons thing."

"Lucifer? You don't think that you should have said that , I don't know, sooner?"

"Do you think I was proud of doing that? I wasn't going to prance around, yelling at the top of my lungs 'Hey everyone, I had a dream with Lucifer!' I never thought I would use what he showed me. What happened back there was an accident, it shouldn't have gone down that way." I went over and sat right next to Dean. "I'm sorry Dean."

"You know I'm only looking out for you Michelle. What happened today caught me off guard and I don't think you can blame me for that. I'm still not 100% with the whole drinking of demon blood thing but we'll talk about that later. What do you think Cas?"

"Lucifer is contacting Michelle through her dreams because he can not locate her. He will continue to get into her head this way, there is no stopping it. Just do what he says or try to wake up immediately. As for the demon blood, you may not necessarily crave it but your body needs it to function properly."

"So what about the exorcising demons trick I can do? Can I still use that?" Dean gave a quick glance to Cas before answering my question.

"Yeah, I guess you can, but within limits. It did benefit us last time and it'll probably help us later. Speaking of later, we need to get ready for the other two Horsemen, Pestilence and Death. Any idea of where we can find Pestilence?"

"No, but I can get you the location in a few hours," Cas said, "for now you both should rest, I'll be back later with news." In the blink of an eye, Cas was gone.

"We should get some shut eye Dean, we need it," I said as I laid down on the bed. I took off my jacket and shoes and put them aside.

"Goodnight Dean."

"Goodnight."

**_During the dream…_**

"Wakey wakey." I heard a man nearby me say. He sounded familiar but it wasn't Dean, Cas, or Sam. I opened my eyes to see who it was. There sitting at the corner of the bed was the bastard aka Lucifer.

I scooted back towards the wall and sighed. "What do you want now? Haven't you tortured me enough popping into my dreams? Leave me alone."

"And hello to you to. You know I wouldn't have to get into your head if you weren't so hard to find. As long as I can't find you, I'll keep doing it."

"So if I told you where I am you'd stop getting in my head?"

"Yes, that's how it works. Now tell me, where are you?"

"No matter how much I hate you being in my head I'm not stupid. I'm not telling you where I am since you know, that sort of tells you where Dean and Cas are too."

"Why must you be this way with me Michelle? I'm not the bad guy here, I'm trying to help you."

"Yeah, I get it, you're an angel from above." After finishing that line, it struck me that he was an angel, but without the goodness aspect. "Wait, I take that back, you may be an Angel but I don't see how all of this is 'helping me.'"

"You have such enormous power but you aren't using it, it's a shame really. Like I've told you before, I'm doing you the favor."

"And like I told you before, Dean hates this 'doing me a favor'. Those things you showed me how to do last time put me in an awkward situation with Dean and Cas."

"He doesn't approve because he's jealous, jealous of what you can do. Dean only wishes he could do half of what you can do."

"I'm supposed to believe that? I didn't even like using those 'powers' yesterday, it was weird."

"You're lying, I see it in your eyes. It made you feel powerful, you liked it, every second of it."

"Whatever you want to believe. What do you want this time? I'd actually like to sleep for a change and you are making that hard at the moment."

"Ravenwood. Remember that, you might find that it comes in handy one of these days. Don't say that I've never helped you, I just gave you a big slice of information. I'm done… for now at least." In the blink of an eye, he was gone and I woke up.

**Update maybe sometime next week perhaps! :]**


	20. Update 2!

**Hey guys! Hope everyone is doing well! So something must be said. I think everyone who reads my story is amazingly awesome and great! These past couple of months writing fics has been such a great experience. I've had loads of fun writing the stories and hopefully you all like them. That being said, my views pages hasn't been working properly so I can't see how many people are actually reading. Also, it's kind disheartening when no one reviews. It's like, I don't know if I'm doing okay (hopefully I am!), if you guys are liking it, hating it, etc. I don't want it to seem like I'm badgering everyone to review, but I haven' gotten feedback for the last couple chapters. Even 5 words would be much appreciated, I'm not asking for a long response, one or two sentences is suffice. I hope you guys understand, and believe me, I'm not mad in any way, I'm grateful for all of you reading. So please, give me some feedback in the form of reviews or private messages!**

**Love you guys a lot! **

**P.S- expect an update sometime over the weekend! :]]]**


	21. Chapter 19

**Good morning everyone! If you haven't read last chapter, you should do so! And remember, please review! :]**

The abrupt end to the dream made me suddenly wake up. I quickly sat up in bed, heart pounding rapidly in my chest and panting heavily. I placed my hand on my chest, trying to calm myself down.

"Hey, hey what's wrong?" I turned to see Dean getting out of bed and coming over to me. He sat in front of me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Can't breathe…well… hard to… catch breath." I closed my eyes and began breathing slower. It took a while but I was able to regulate my breathing. Dean handed me a glass of water and spoke while I drank from it.

"Are you alright? What was going on?" Dean's expression and tone were full of concern and worry.

"Well I was just sleeping and then my dreams got messed up when Lucifer popped in. He didn't hurt me or anything, just being extremely annoying. There was something that he told me would come in handy, the name 'Ravenwood.' I don't know what's so significant about it, he just said it." I went over to the sink and splashed my face with cool water. I looked in the mirror, I looked like hell. My eyes showed the effects of several days without good sleep, my skin no longer had a glow, my hair now lifeless.

"Was that it? He didn't make you do any funny business?"

"No, not this time Dean. I'll tell you when he does though, so don't worry about that. Maybe we should call down Cas and tell him about my dream, it might be helpful…"

Suddenly, a small gust of wind could be felt which only meant one thing: Cas decided to show up.

"Cas, any news on where Pestilence is?" Dean asked.

"Yes well, I've been searching since I left you and found out where Pestilence is. He's in a hospital called "The Ravenwood. It's just south of the city, we could get there quickly, retrieve the ring, and leave."

"'The Ravenwood?' That's what Lucifer told me in that dream I just had. He said it might be helpful to know. Who knew the devil could actually have a little nice left in him?" Cas looked at me when I had said that Lucifer had gotten into my head again.

"He appeared to you in another dream?" he asked me. I told him to sit down and began to explain to him what I had explained to Dean earlier. He questioned me on every single thing that happened in the dream, even the past ones too and looked deep in thought the entire time.

Half jokingly I said, "So I should probably never sleep again since the bastard gets in my head when I fall asleep…"

"No, but you'll have to be careful when he does get into your noggin, can't have him messing with you. If he sees that you're easily affected by what he does, he wins." Dean was right. If I showed fear, Lucifer would be quick to pounce on me and everything would likely be over. I wasn't ready to let him win. Everyone has gone through too much just to let him win that easily.

"Let's go get Pestilence," I said as I stood up from the bed, feeling a rush of adrenaline overcome me.

"I'll send you both to the hospital. I will join you soon." Cas put his hands on our shoulders and sent us away.

We appeared across the street from the hospital seconds later. We walked into the hospital, instantly hit with the smell of cleaning products and sick people. Luckily it wasn't too crowded, with a few people scattered here and there.

"Dean, how are we supposed to know who Pestilence is? It could be any guy in here."

"No idea, we'll figure that out when the time comes. He can't be that hard to find, he'll probably be a sick guy."

"This is a hospital, Dean. They're ALL sick." I couldn't help but chuckle at Dean's comment. I looked up at a mirror perched up on the wall. A nurse passed by there but her reflection in the mirror didn't look completely human. She was a demon, no doubt about that. I pointed the woman out to Dean as she entered a room down the hall.

As we headed for the door, I began feeling nauseous and sick to my stomach. I bent over as the pain got worse. Dean stopped in his tracks too. I could feel a fever starting up and collapsed to the floor as my body grew weaker and weaker. I coughed up blood and a strange green goo. By this time, Dean was on the floor experiencing the same pain that I was feeling.

I rolled over on my back, only to see the woman and two men hovering over Dean and I.

"The doctor will see you now," she said, revealing her pitch black eyes. She ordered the men to drag us to the room since 'the doctor was ready for us'."

After being dragged across the hallway, the men released us and walked away. A new man, an older one, appeared.

"Lets see what we have here. Dean Winchester! You're not looking so well, neither is your friend over here." He turned to me. "You must be Michelle. I've heard about you and your so called 'powers'. Not so strong are you now? Must be the yellow fever and meningitis holding you down. If you think this is a lot, well this is nothing, I have much more in my arsenal."

"Go to hell you bastard," Dean coughed out.

"Been there, done that. Now tell me, on a scale of 1 to 10, ten being the worst pain, how much pain are you feeling?"

Before Dean got to answering the question, Cas burst through the door though only to succumb to the illnesses Pestilence through his way.

"You're losing your Angel mojo, I can tell. The Guy upstairs isn't supplying you with the juice you need to be 'heavenly.' Oh well, better for me. I can try out new combinations of diseases on you. (Referring to Cas)"

"I don't think so." Cas staggered to his feet, pulled out the demon knife and cut off Pestilence's ring. The woman lunged at Cas but was stabbed soon after. Now that the ring was off, a lot of the pain was gone, but I was still too tired to get up.

"It's too late, you're all too late," Pestilence said before vanishing into the night.

Dean and Cas helped me up off the floor. I couldn't stop thinking about what Pestilence had said about us being "too late."

Are we too late?


	22. Chapter 20

**Hello everyone! Nothing much to say but read and review! :] Oh and update sometime next week hopefully if I get reviews!  
**

"Michelle?"

"Sam! I knew you'd show up eventually! Good to see you again!" I ran over and hugged Sam, the warmth of his body transferring over to mine. I had almost forgotten how big he really was since I couldn't wrap my arms around him.

"Were you two-? Was I interrupting something?" He looked over at Dean and then back at me. Dean gave him his patented "Are you kidding me? What do you think?" face.

"Relax Sam," I said, "whatever we were doing can be done some other time." I heard Dean sigh behind me, making me laugh. I picked up my shirt from the pile of clothes near the bed and put it on since I sensed it made Sam uncomfortable seeing me half naked. "So how have you been? We've been worried about you Sam. We haven't heard from you in weeks..."

"I've been meaning to call but I've just been distracted. I'm as good as I'll ever be I guess, been hunting some demons around town. How about you guys? What have you been up to?"

"Demons, demon, and some more demons. Oh, and the Horsemen, we've been getting those guys. Nothing major though because, as you can tell, we're all in one piece." I made it seem like the Horsemen were a small thing well yeah, they aren't.

"The Horsemen? Like the ones of the Apocalypse? Why?"

"Because they're bad? I don't know if you knew this Sammy, but they are bad people, hence 'Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse.' Each of them have rings and that's where they get their powers. We already got three, we just need one more: Death." Dean took the three rings from his jeans pocket and showed them to Sam.

"And do you know where Death is? Maybe I can help you guys out."

"Yeah, that would be great, wouldn't it Dean?"

"Yeah, we need all the help we can get. We should get some sleep, we'll leave at 7 in the morning tomorrow. Where are you staying Sam?"

"A couple rooms down in 106. I'll see you guys in the morning. Good night Dean, Michelle."

As soon as Sam left, we hopped back into bed and got ready to sleep. Dean wrapped his arms around me and I nestled my head into his chest.

"He's finally back Dean, finally back." And with that, I closed my eyes but with no intent of sleeping right away. I needed to go talk to Sam, make sure everything was right with him in the demon blood area. There was no chance of me escaping Dean's grasp and leaving the room so the only thing left that I could do was pop out of there. I was out of Dean's arms and now on the floor of Sam's room.

"Owww! I really need to stop doing this."

"What the hell? What are you doing here Michelle?" Sam ran over and helped me up.

"We need to talk Sam."

"About what?"

"You and demon blood. Have you been drinking it lately?" Sam froze up, hesitant to give up an answer but a couple seconds later spoke up.

"Lately, no, but it also depends on your definition of 'lately.' It's not even a lot, just a drink here and there. You more than anyone should know how hard it is to resist it."

"Really Sam? Really? Hasn't it caused you any problems? I know the problems it can make, trust me on that. I feel like crap right now since I don't have any left in me."

"Problems? I feel stronger than ever before. I can do things that I've never been able to do, it's great!"

"Things? Like being able to exorcise demons with your hand and you only thinking of it?"

Sam looked at me weirdly, surprised that I even knew that. "Yeah, how did you know that?"

"Because I can do that too. I did it a couple days ago and it drained me of all my energy, hence the feeling like crap. Loosely speaking, Lucifer told me how to do it…"

"Lucifer? He taught you how to do that?"

"Yeah, he popped into a dream one day and hasn't stopped doing it since. Sometimes he just talks, wants to know where I am, other times he wants to do me 'favors' by telling me to do stuff. It gets really annoying really fast."

"I know, he gets in my head too, keeps talking about how I'm his true vessel and how eventually I'll say yes to him."

"He's an idiot Sam and unfortunately there is no way to ignore him, unless we never sleep again."

"I tried that for a couple days," Sam said, "but it didn't work all that well. Shouldn't we be getting back to sleep, I mean, there's a lot to do tomorrow so..."

"Just hear me out Sam before I go. Dean and I are both thrilled that you're back but please don't screw this up again with the demon blood thing. We've all been through a lot together and I would hate it if we ever split up. I'll see you in the morning Sam, good night." I smiled before popping back into my bed in Dean's room. I shut my eyes and slept in the comfort of Dean's arms, knowing that tomorrow was going to be a big day.

**Reviews are welcome and needed! :]]**


	23. Chapter 21

**Sorry for the late update, I've had tons of homework due recently so I haven't gotten the chance to write. Hope you guys keep reading and review this and past chapters! :]**

"You do know that you could have just tapped me on the shoulder instead of shaking the bed like a maniac to wake me up, right?" I threw the pillow at Dean who then tossed it back at me.

"I could've, but where's the fun in that?"

"As if it weren't bad enough that we have to wake up this early, you have to start with your jokes?"

"You've known me for months, and by now you should know that it's never to early to start with my jokes. Now get up, we should have been heading out an hour ago." I took out some clothes from my duffel bag and quickly changed.

I took my bags to the Impala and went to go get Sam to tell him that we were leaving while Dean made a phone call and returned the room key.

"Sam! I hope you're ready to go! We're already behind schedule so hurry up!" I pounded my hand against the door until he opened it.

"God you're too loud."

"I've been around Dean for months, being loud is something I've had to get used to and learn. That, and listening to lame jokes the entire day." We walked towards the Impala and got in. I took the backseat while Sam took his rightful seat on the passenger's side. Dean got in the car and we got back onto the main road.

We weren't even five minutes into the drive and I was already feeling uncomfortable. There was an awkward tension in the air between Sam and Dean, which I mean, who wouldn't expect that? They haven't seen each other in weeks and the last time they did see themselves wasn't a good instance.

"So a…nice weather we're having, don't you think guys?" I realized the stupidness of my question when I looked out the window. It was snowing. Surely both of them caught on to what I was attempting to do.

"Yeah… great if you like freezing your ass off." Dean's cell phone began to ring. He answered it right away.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, on Interstate 171."

"Chicago? We can get there in three hours, two if there isn't traffic."

"You know for a fact that he's there? Alright, we'll see you there." Dean hung up and tossed the phone over to Sam who asked who he was talking to.

"It was Cas. He said that Death is showing up in Chicago. He wants us to meet him there beforehand."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"I don't know why! Does it matter?" Dean was starting to sound irritated and annoyed.

"Well yeah, it matters Dean."

"It doesn't matter."

"That's enough!" I snapped. I was tired of seeing them act like little kids, especially Dean. They are brothers, and it's time they started acting like it. "Both of you need to stop acting like little kids, it's getting annoying. You guys are brothers and you shouldn't let anything come in between you guys. Yeah, Sam drank demon blood, well newsflash, I have to but you've stuck with me!"

"Well that's different…you're half demon…Sam's just drinking it for the hell of it."

"But Dean, once it's in your system, it'll always be there. There's always that hunger for it and I suppress it, even if that does mean feeling crappy and weak. You don't have to be for drinking the blood, just don't be totally against it either."

Dean didn't respond either because he was thinking about something or just wanting the conversation to be over. Nevertheless, I wanted them to work out their differences so I decided I was going to pop to somewhere else. I pulled out my phone and called up Cas.

"Cas hey, where are you?"

"A motel near Chicago? Perfect, I'll see you there in a minute. Bye."

"I hope by the time you get to Chicago all your differences for the most part will be worked out. I'll see you both in a couple of hours."

_A minute or two later…_

I appeared in the motel room that Cas told me he was in. Cas was sitting on the bed when I appeared. Before I could make it over to him, I fell t the floor, my legs giving way below me. He rushed over to help me up and over to the bed.

"That's not was I was hoping for but ok. I really have got to be careful next time. Oh hey Cas, splendid day isn't it?"

"Why are you here and not with Dean?" Cas asked, looking at me suspiciously.

"He and Sam are having problems dealing with each other. I left them alone so that they could deal with it themselves."

"Sam is back?"

"Oh yeah, I guess Dean didn't tell you. I had a vision that Sam would find us and he did at the motel we were staying at. He found us later that night and he tagged along for Chicago."

"Interesting. How is he? Is he still-"

"Drinking demon blood? He told me that he did it once in a while and I want to believe him, but I don't know if I can. After what happened last time, I can never be too sure…"

"Have you been drinking it?"

"No, it's been a couple weeks, ever since that time with Famine where I only got a sip. I even sort of controlled myself that time."

"Without it how are you feeling?

"Gross, crappy, tired, sore and a lot more than that. I'm always sleeping because I get exhausted quickly. I'm alive though so it doesn't matter that much."

"I thought I warned you about the dangers of not taking in a small dosage of the demon blood. I'm against the idea but in your case, you need for your body to function properly. Going without blood could be hazardous to your health."

"I just don't know what to do, Cas. You say I need to function and Dean doesn't like the idea of me taking it. I mean, I've talked to Dean about it and he wants me healthy and everything but it just isn't right…"

Cas walked towards the door and opened it. "Where are you going Cas?"

"I'll be back." Leave it to Cas to never give you a straight up answer. I laid back on the bed and looked at the ceiling, trying to find any patterns on it to take my mind of the matters at hand. Cas made a good point about my health and I guess Dean's ok with it but still, I've gone through this before and it doesn't seem to get easier.

I felt my eyelids start to get heavier and heavier as I continued to stare at the ceiling. I looked at the clock. Sam and Dean would be getting to Chicago in a little over two hours which meant it was a good time to take a nap.

**Thank you for reading, now I think you should review! :]]**


	24. Chapter 22

**Review if you want to. [And thank you for the overwhelming views for last chapter, you guys are lovely :]]**

I woke up from my nap when I heard the door of the room open and close. I slowly opened my eyes, squinting from the bright sunlight that was entering the room. My body felt heavy as I stood up, careful not to fall to the floor. I looked around and saw Cas sitting on the chair by the door.

"Where did you go Cas? It feels like I've been asleep for a while, how long was I out?"

"Two, three hours at the least. I went to go get you this." He passed me a bottle filled with dark liquid. The tingling sensation in the back of my throat started as I smelled it. It was full of demon blood. I put my lips to the bottle and began to drink until I had downed the whole bottle. Luckily, the effects of the blood were immediate so I was feeling much better within minutes.

"Have you heard anything from Dean?" asked Cas as I threw the bottle in the trash can.

"No, but they should be in Chicago by now."

"Let's go look for them, Cas."

"It won't be easy, they're hidden from me. I'm unable to find them.

"But they aren't hidden from me, it's one of the perks of being a freak." I closed my eyes and concentrated on Sam and Dean's location. They were sitting in the Impala a couple blocks away from where we were. "Found them! We're popping in on them." I grabbed Cas's forearm and left.

A while later…

"We're here!" I said as Cas and I appeared in the backseats of the Impala. Dean flinched in his seat and Sam seemed unfazed by our sudden entrance.

"Why must you always pop in with warning? Can't you give a call and be like 'Hey Dean, I'm on my way.'"

"Because that's no fun? Anyways why are you guys sitting out here? Shouldn't we be walking around looking for this guy?"

"We can sit in the car and wait for this guy to come to us instead of walking around. Yo Cas, any idea of what this guy looks like?"

"Well he's a man…"

"Thanks for describing half of the world Cas."

I looked out the window, looking for anyone that could look like Death. Cars raced by but across the street one car stood out at me: a white Cadillac in pristine condition. A man stepped out of the car. He looked frail and walked with a cane though it didn't seem to aid him in any way. While he walked, some guy bumped into him but he didn't seem so fazed by it. He just dusted off his shoulder and kept walking but the guy that had bumped him collapsed afterward. People stopped to see what had happened but he didn't move, was he dead? Did Death just walk by?

"Guys! I think I might have found him?"

"Who?" Same asked.

"He just walked into the pizza parlor across the street. Come on Dean, we need to get him before he disappears."

"Correction: I will go get the ring before he disappears. Everyone else will stay here until I come back," Dean said sternly. He stepped out of the car and slammed the door shut. I wasn't going to let him go that easily though.

"You heard him guys, stay here." I opened the door and ran across the street to catch up to Dean. "Wait up Dean!"

"I thought I told you to stay put in the car?"

"I thought I told you early on that I don't pay much attention to anything anyone tells me. Plus, you'll probably need someone to save your butt again in case anything happens."

"Fine, but stay behind me. We can't have this guy knowing we're onto him." Before going into the parlor, Dean pulled out a blade shaped like a crescent moon from his jacket.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing at the object.

"It's especially made to kill reapers, especially the biggest one of all." Dean and I made our way inside the parlor and upon entering, I could see bodies at the booths and stools slumped over their tables. There was no life in the room other than Dean and I. Dean spotted the man sitting in a booth in the middle of the room. As we approached the man, I heard a large clanking sound, as if someone had dropped someone. Surely enough Dean had dropped the blade. I shot him a look to which he responded that the blade had become hot to the touch.

"Thank you for returning that," he said. I looked at the ground and the blade was no longer there, but on the table where Death was sitting at. "Join me Dean, Michelle. The pizza here is delicious." We hesitantly walked up to the booth and sat down. I was face-to-face with Death. To say that I wasn't just a bit terrified would be an understatement.

"It's good to finally sit down with you both, I heard many things about you."

"It bet you have," I said under my breath. Dean didn't catch what I said but something told me that Death did.

"Let's cut to the chase: if you're going to kill me, hurry up, but let her go."

"I have no desire to kill either of you, on the contrary, killing you now would be a shame. There is still much you have to do."

"Like?"

"Returning Lucifer to his cage in Hell."

"What? Aren't you supposed to be all 'Team Lucifer'?" Dean questioned him.

"I never agreed to work for Lucifer. I, like my brothers, are bound to him in some way. There is nothing I want more than to be let go of this chain I have around me that forces me to do what that bratty child wants."

"And what do you want us to do about it?"

"Take this." He slid his ring off his fingers and handed it to me. "Of course you do need to meet some conditions if you take my ring. First and foremost, lock Lucifer in his cell. We can discuss the other conditions at a later time."

"How do we get to this 'cell'? All we have are 4 rings that don't do much…"

"Connect all four of them and recite the spell on this piece of paper. The four rings serve as a key to the cage. Do everything in your power to make sure this gets done."

"I'm all for locking up the devil but we don't have enough man power to get this done. If you didn't notice, Lucifer is stronger than us."

"That is where you are wrong Dean. There is someone more powerful than Lucifer: the Antichrist. The Antichrist possesses abilities than can help you defeat Lucifer."

"But," I said, " I don't even know how to do a lot of this stuff that everyone says I can do! Doing something small tires the heck out of me, I can't do anything major."

"I suggest you start learning them now because you play a critical role in stopping Lucifer." Death stood up and gazed outside. "I think I'll spare Chicago today, I'm quite a fan of the pizza. Remember, my conditions must be met or there will be grave consequences." In the blink of an eye, Death vanished, leaving Dean and I to mentally go over what had just happened.

Too much to take in, that's for sure.


	25. Chapter 23

**Hi everybody, hope everyone is well! I only have a couple more chapters until the end of the story :'[ I don't know if I will do a sequel or something, so if anyone has suggestions of what I could write, those would be much appreciated!**

"So let me get this straight, with these four rings we can open up the devil's cage and shove him back in there?" Sam took a drink of beer as he finished his question. "Even with Cas on our side, I don't know if we have what it takes to beat him Dean."

"I don't to hear any of this give up attitude Sam, it won't get us far. We'll figure out some way to get him back in that hole of Hell."

"But Dean," I started, "remember what Death said. I play some role in this whole thing too, so don't count me out." I felt all three sets of eyes focus on me, but for different reasons. Cas just turned to look at me, Sam was surprised and Dean , well Dean gave his 'not gonna happen' eyes.

"She's right Dean," Cas said, "Michelle can help. Her abilities allow her to." It was nice to finally get to hear someone who agreed with me.

"We'll cross that boat when we get there. If anyone else has any bright ideas to how we can do this, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I do." said Sam. " A couple weeks back I took a case where a woman told me that she was being possessed by a demon and that somehow she managed to expel the demon out. She was able to get control of herself even though the demon was still inside her and eventually the thing got out of her. What if I say 'yes' to Lucifer and I do the same thing as that woman?"

"Are you crazy Sam? In what alternate universe is that a good idea?"

"Dean, be reasonable. If by doing this we can save lives because we avoid the Michael-Lucifer confrontation, then isn't it worth it?" Sam said the magic words: saving lives. I could tell Dean was torn between wanting to save millions of people and saving Sam. Sam may have done stupid things but Dean still cared for him no matter what.

"Cas, tell Sam that's a bad idea and that there's no way that that could work…" Cas didn't say a word. Dean shot him a death stare, expecting that would make Cas talk, but it didn't. An awkward silence filled the room and knowing me, I was going to be the one to break it.

"I think we should all go get something to eat, my treat! There's a diner just down the street so let's go." I pushed Dean towards the door and waved over Sam and Cas. We got into the Impala, everyone but Cas.

"You aren't coming Cas?"

"No, I have some things to do. I will see you later."

"Okay then." We drove down to the nearly vacant diner and sat down at a booth. A waitress came over to take our order. Dean had begun to cool off from earlier but there was still a hint of confusion in his eyes. Sam seemed to be back to his normal self though he wasn't talking much. "Can you guys relax for one second? I know there is tons of stuff we need to think about and do but forget about it for a minute so that we can eat."

The waitress returned with our food and we got straight to eating. I took a big bite of my hamburger but couldn't swallow it. My throat started to burn and itch. It was as if someone had pour gasoline down my throat and lit it on fire. I began to cough uncontrollably and reached for my drink. As I downed my drink the pain and coughing only got worse.

"OMG that...it burns! Check the food, what's wrong with it?" Dean took the bun off and saw a large mound of salt sitting on the meat patty. Someone here knows what I am.

"We've got to get her out of here Sam." Dean propped me up and before we were able to get through the door, we were stopped. He and Sam were thrown against the wall. I fell to the ground, clutching my throat as the pain ravaged on. I managed to look up and saw the waitress holding her hand to Sam and Dean. She blinked and her normal eyes were now replaced with complete blackness. She grabbed me by the hair, not letting me go at all.

"Bitch let me go!" I coughed out.

"Not going to happen sweet pea. Can't hurt you though, the boss said not to but he didn't say anything about your friends here." She turned her hand and continued to choke Sam and Dean.

"You're hurting them! Stop it!"

"I don't think so, I'm having all sorts of fun. Aren't you boys having fun?"

"What do you want with me anyways?"

"The boss would like a word. I'm here to take you to him since he couldn't find you himself."

"You aren't taking her anywhere! You heard me?" Dean yelled before she forced his mouth shut. I looked at him and back to Sam. They were in pain, and alot of it. I had to stop it.

"I'll go with you if you stop hurting them! Just please stop it!" She lowered her hand and instantly they fell to the ground, hardly moving at all.

"Deal. Looks like she's coming with me boys." I mouthed _I'll be ok _to Dean before the demon and I disappeared.

…

We appeared in a small, cold room. The woman let go of me and cuffed my hands to chains that were attached to the wall. After making sure I was tightly secured, she walked out of the room and locked the door behind her.I felt like a prisoner. I sat in the corner and began to cry. Everything that was happening was happening because of me. Dean, Cas, Sam are all in danger because of me.

**Thanks for reading! :]**


	26. Chapter 24

I heard a pair of footsteps that were coming my way. I was still feeling groggy after having cried myself to sleep last night. My eyelids felt heavy because I was still tired, though I had to wake up to have some chance of getting out of wherever I was being held.

The footsteps stopped at the door and the person began unlocking the large metal door. A cold gush of air swept through the room as the door opened and out stepped Lucifer with his sinister grin. I turned away, hoping to avoid eye contact.

"It's good to see you again Michelle, its been too long."

"I can't say the same you rotten bastard. Now let me go!" I spat.

"Michelle, my heart breaks for you. The weight on your shoulders, what you have done, what you still have to do, it can be…overwhelming. If there was some other way…"

"There is another way: leaving me alone and letting me go back with Dean and everyone else! None of this has to happen!"

"It has to happen, it always had to happen."

"But why me? Why couldn't it have been someone else?"

"It always had to be you Michelle, there was no other person that could do this. You're the one and only one who could help me."

"Can you at least do me a small favor and take these chains off of me, they're hurting my wrists." The pain in my wrists was nothing but it was my chance to make a run for it and escape. With a snap of his fingers, the chains were gone and I was out the door. I ran and ran, looking behind me to make sure he wasn't following me and he wasn't, or at least that's what I thought.

"I've never lied or tricked you, I think I am at least owed the same." I ran into him and fell down, scraping my arms and legs against the rough ground. He snapped his fingers again and we were back in the room. I wasn't chained up again, but this time he made sure to lock the door.

"I can't wait until Dean comes to save me and end you once and for all!"

"What makes you so sure he will come and save you?"

"I know he will, it's only a matter of time until he does!"

"You're one of the things he hunts on a daily basis, yet he makes an exception for you and doesn't kill you. Why is that?"

"Because he loves me, and I love him. He would never hurt me!"

"You humans are strange creatures, using 'love' all too often. I loved my Father and my brothers. I was the most obedient of all of my brothers. I cast down because I loved my Father too much. How do you know Dean won't do the same?" He got me there. I didn't know if Dean could do the same to me or even worse than leaving me, kill me. I hate to admit but he made a point.

I remained silent.

"I'm looking in your best interests Michelle." There are so many things going through my mind. I'm confused about the entire situation. Two different sides of a story and they both make sense to me. I don't know who or what to believe anymore. I'm officially lost. Tears rolled down and settled on my cheek at the thought of being lost. I looked down at my body, covered in bruises and cuts, some of which were still bleeding.

"You can't force me to help you though, I won't do it. It's just not me, it's not who I am." Two men in suits came into the room.

"The Winchester boys are here looking for you," one of the men said to Lucifer.

"Interesting. Very well, let's go see what they want, shall we?" With one touch we appeared in another room. Dean and Sam were being held back by the large men that had been with us moments ago.

"Don't you think it's a tad bit suicidal running through the city looking for me?"

"I'm not here to fight you," Sam said. I tried to move away towards Sam and Dean but there was some barrier holding me back. I glanced up at the ceiling and saw that a devil's trap had been painted to keep me from leaving.

"Why are you here then, Sam?"

"I'm here to say 'yes' to you."

"Excuse me?" Sam was actually going to say 'yes' to Lucifer. How he convinced Dean to go along with this is beyond me. Two bright flashes of light came out of the demons behind Sam and Dean and soon the bodies fell to the ground. He had killed them with his mind. "Someone has been taking their vitamins…"

"I said 'yes.' Didn't you hear me?"

"You're serious about this?"

"We just want this over with. I'm offering you up a deal: you get to ride me and after its all over, I live, Dean and Michelle live too."

"You're so dramatic Sam. I know you have the Horsemen's rings."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"The rings that are the keys to my cage. You know what? I'm not mad. Me inside that noggin of yours, sounds like fun."

"Don't do it Sam!" I yelled out.

"It doesn't change anything."

"Sam no!" Dean warned.

"Yes." Lucifer grimly smiled as he left his worn out vessel and made it into Sam. Sam collapsed to the floor and didn't move. Dean ran over to be and dissolved the trap to free me. He pulled out the 4 rings now connected together, through them at the wall and recited something in Latin. The wall sunk into a hole that sucked everything in. He reached up and helped Sam up.

"I can feel him inside me," Sam said as he groaned in pain. He stood in front of the hole but didn't move. After standing there for several second without going into thee hole, he turned around to face Dean and I.

"I was just kidding. Sammy is long gone." Sam/ Lucifer said something in Latin to close the cage and took the rings in his hand. "I told you it would happen in Detroit." In the blink of an eye, Sam disappeared, leaving us to wonder what we where going to do next.


	27. Chapter 25

**Sorry for the late update, I've been super stressed lately. I will try to update again soon. The story will be ending soon!**

"What did he do to you?" Dean was pacing around the motel room, looking lost and frustrated, the most I've seen him be in a while. Cas was staring at both Dean and I. I was on the bed, holding an icepack to my bruises.

"Nothing, it's just a couple scrapes and bruises. I should be better by morning."

"And how did you get hurt?"

"Failed escape attempt. I was chained up at the wrists and I asked him if he could at least take them off, and he did. I ran for it but I bumped into him so hard that I fell down onto the floor, hence all of this."

"Did he say anything?"

"He just talked about how he was cast out of heaven for loving God too much, how he was looking in my best interests, and then you guys showed up and he stopped talking." I felt light-headed watching Dean walk around. "Can you sit down Dean? You're making me dizzy by walking in circles."

"Cas, do you have idea of how we can get Lucifer out of Sam and get him back in his hole?"

"There is one ritual that may work."

"'May' work? It has to work Cas, we're running out of time."

"I say 'may' because there is no guarantee that it works. It is extremely dangerous for everyone involved in it, especially the one who performs it. The performer must recite a spell that expels the supernatural being from it's vessel and send it back to it's rightful place. Lucifer would be sent back to his cage if the spell works. I cannot perform the ritual because it will send me back to Heaven."

"I'll recite it then. Problem solved."

"Problem not solved, Dean. This spell is far too powerful for a human to recite, it is potentially fatal."

"Then what do you suggest Cas? No one else can do it."

"I can do it. Since no one else can do it, I will do it." I stood up and walked over to where Cas was. I tried not to look at Dean because his glare could kill.

"No you won't! We've gone through this before, you're not doing it."

"I'm tired of this Dean! I want it to be over and this is the only way we can stop it! On the inside you know I have to do this so accept it already." I approached him and hugged him. "It's the only way, Dean, it's the only way. I can do this, you just have to believe in me. Please Dean."

"Do it," he said in a hushed voice, wrapping his arms around me, "but if anything goes wrong, we don't go through with it."

"Fine by me. What do we have to do to prepare, Cas?"

"We'll have to wait until you are fully healed to proceed. I will find Sam's location and we will go from there." Cas left the room, his destination unknown.

"I'm going to the liquor store for a soda. Come with me Dean?" We walked over to the a couple blocks from where we were staying and picked up a few essentials (ie: my soda and chips and Dean's beer) before heading back to the motel.

"Can I ask you something Dean?"

"I think you just did."

"You're being a smartass. I'll ask my question anyway. When you found out about what I really was, did you want to kill me on the spot?" I was still thinking of what Lucifer had told me earlier, it was something I couldn't stop thinking about.

Dean turned his head and locked eyes with me as we kept walking. "Why would you ask that?" he said sternly.

"It's been something that keeps popping up in my head. I just want an answer, a truthful one."

"No, I wanted to give you a chance to prove yourself."

"Even with those minor setbacks along the way?"

"We all have minor setbacks, some more than others. Sam has had his fair share of setbacks and I gave him chances to fix them, I didn't see why I couldn't give you a second chance."

"Even with the demon blood?"

"Even with it. Listen, I don't get to make a lot of buddies out on the job, I only have Sam and Bobby, sometimes. You came along and it all changed. I don't think I've gotten as close to someone as I have with you in a short time. You've been here when I need you, and now I'm here for you. Don't forget that."

I don't think I've ever heard anything that touched me like Dean's words. His words were so sincere and full emotion, a side of Dean I have only seen a handful of times before.

"Dean, I don't know what to say but that that was the kindest thing anyone has ever told me. You are-"

"Amazing, great, extremely good looking? Well yes, I am."

"I was going to say that you're my best friend, but yes, those other things work too." Dean wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into a kiss. We stood there in the middle of the dirt road, embracing each other for what felt like forever. What a great way to end the night.


	28. Chapter 26

**My goodness everyone, it's been a long time since I've updated. Alas I come bearing a girt, a new chapter. There is one chapter left, and that is of the big fight. I'm like 90% I'm going to do a sequel though so if you guys have ideas, I plead you, send them my way. :]**

"This makes no sense whatsoever, Cas. Is it even a language?" I waved around the paper he had handed me. It was the spell I was responsible for saying when the time came, which by the look of thing, was going to be soon.

"Latin. Learn it. Memorize it. You cannot afford to make mistakes, the fate of the world lies in your hands."

"Oh wow Cas! No pressure right?" I stared at the words the paper, running them through my head several times until I felt I had it down.

"When's this thing going to go down, Cas?" Dean asked impatiently. The situation was taking a toll on him, mentally and emotionally. Instead of being sarcastic and joking, he turned serious to the point where it started to be annoying. Typically we'd use humor to get rid of the stress we had but now we were stressed out 24/7.

"Elmwood Cemetery on the outskirts of Detriot. It's not far, a two, three hour drive to get there."

"Sam is the only person who is going to be there, right?" Cas looked down at his shoes for a good minute before Dean forced him to speak up. Something told me Sam wasn't going to be alone.

"Michael will also be there. Lucifer and Michael will battle each other and one will come out victorious."

"So much for being his one true vessel. What poor bastard is he possessing? Why didn't you tell us this earlier, Cas? This changes everything!"

"I didn't know about this until yesterday. Other Angels have been keeping quiet in preparation of the fight. Adam is his vessel, Dean."

"Dean, who's Adam?" I asked.

"He's Sam's and I half brother. We met him a while back and we knew there was a slight chance that he could be Michael's vessel if I didn't say 'yes.'"

"Will this spell thing work on Michael too if he gets in the way?"

"Yes," Cas said, "it will work on any supernatural being within a mile radius."

"So that means you aren't coming or else you'd be sent away to?"

"Correct," Cas responded.

I didn't like the idea of there being another person at our confrontation, especially when that person is the strongest archangel ever. Now with a new "guest," it's going to be harder to do this spell. There is no doubt in my mind he'll try to stop us so he can fight Lucifer because, you know, it's his "destiny."

"Do you think we have time for a nap before this all goes down? I'm really tired, guys."

Cas answered quickly with a "no." "There are preparations we must attend to before tomorrow. There is no time for sleeping."

I threw my hands up in the air. "But Cas, I'm exhausted! How am I supposed to function properly if I don't get at least an hour nap? Pretty please with sugar on top?"

"An hour only. Everything must be set for tomorrow."

I was out for the count. There hasn't been much sleep for anyone these days so even an hour is heaven. An hour that feels like 5 minutes.

"Hey it's time to wake up." Someone shook my shoulder to wake me up. I swung around my arm like a mad man.

"Just five more minutes please."

"You've already had an extra hour. I managed to convince Cas to let you sleep longer by giving you an extra hour but he'll think this is too much…"

"So let me get this straight, I may die tomorrow and I don't even get a decent nap? There's something wrong with that."

"No one's dying tomorrow, especially you.."

"Who can guarantee that, Dean? You heard Cas, no one knows what the spell is capable of doing, heck it can probably kill me. All I know is that it will be a miracle if I come out alive."

"Miracles can happen," Dean said hesitantly, resting his hand on my hand.

"Well lets hope one happens tomorrow." We exchanged a kiss before going back to work. I've never really believed that miracles can happen, let alone one can happen to me. I'm hoping that one happens, but my chances are slim. The odds are against me. I may only have a couple hours left before it's all over, for me at least.


	29. Update! :

**Okay, so I think I owe you guys at least an update. I have updated in a little over two weeks I think. I'm not abandoning the story, but I have been super busy with school. I have my important tests in two weeks so I have been studying like crazy so I can do my best. School ends in a little over a month so you guys can best believe I will be more regular with updating, promise! :D That being said, thank you all for bearing with me for right now. I will try my best to at least come up with a small chapter to ease your cravings!**

**Thank you for your support and love and everything else. I love you guys! :)**

**Questions?Comments? Concerns? PM if you have any of those.  
**


	30. Chapter 27

**Hi guys! It's been a REALLYYYY long time since I've updated this story, so I apologize. This is the final chapter of this story. It's been a long ride, a couple months to be exact, but it's been great! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, put this story on the favorites or story alert, I love you guys so much!**

The big day is today. That's right, the day Lucifer gets shoved back into his cage in Hell, hopefully. I say hopefully because it isn't a guarantee. Something may go wrong, like me saying some part of the incantation wrong, or Michael interfering. If all goes as Dean planned, Sam will be back to normal as if nothing happened. I, always thinking about the worst thing that could happened, thought otherwise. If something were to go wrong, Lucifer could be in Sam's head for longer and cause some problems in Sam's mind. I didn't want to bring it up to Dean, he was under enough stress already.

"It's time to go," Dean said as he opened the door to the room. Lucifer was supposed to be in the cemetery at noon; it was 11:30 right now.

"Okay." Cas and I stood up and looked at each other. I pulled him into a big hug, which was a lot less awkward then I thought it would be since Cas isn't a touchy feely person. Dean also hugged Cas before we left.

"Good luck to both of you," Cas called out to us as we drove away.

"You've got everything memorized?" Dean asked.

"I do, I've been reading that incantation for days now. I won't mess up, I promise."

"I know you won't, I'm just checking."

"Listen Dean, I've been doing a lot of thinking over these past couple of days and I want you to promise me something."

"And that would be?"

"Once this whole thing ends, and we survive, we need to settle down. No more hunting, no more of anything we've spent the past year doing. That's all I ask for."

I didn't get a formal response, only a long sigh. Dean is a man of few words, that's for sure.

We pulled into cemetery and immediately saw Michael and Lucifer standing in the clearing. We stopped the car a few feet from where they where standing and stepped out.

"Are we interrupting something, boys?"

Both Michael and Lucifer looked our way. Lucifer looked intrigued, and Michael looked annoyed.

"This is stupid, even for you Dean," Lucifer said. His cold voice sent shivers down my spine. Sam was somewhere in that body, overpowered by Lucifer. "And Michelle, nice to see you again."

"I can't say the same you monster," I scoffed.

"You have no place in this Dean, you're no longer the vessel," Michael said.

"That's too bad, but I'm not here for you. I'm here because I need to talk to him (pointing at Lucifer)."

"I'm afraid I can't let you Dean, we have things take care of."

"Hey! Assbutt!" Everyone turned around to see who had said that. Cas stood there by the tree and threw a bottle at Michael. Michael began to burn and disappeared.

"He'll be back, but you have your couple of minutes."

"Castiel, did you just Molotov my brother with holy fire?" Lucifer looked at the now frightened Cas. Cas was speechless. With the snap of Lucifer's fingers, Cas exploded into bits and pieces. I felt like crying hysterically but part of me knew that Cas would want me to stay strong, so I did. Dean was shocked, but tried his best to not lose his cool.

"Sammy, I know you're in there somewhere…"

"Oh Dean, I've tried playing nice, but you've been nothing but an annoyance to me." Lucifer took Dean by the jacket and threw him onto the car, smashing his head against the glass of the windshield. I ran to Dean's side and checked if he was still conscious; luckily, he was.

Lucifer grabbed my wrist. "I am giving you one last opportunity to live. Join me in ruling over these humans and you will live."

"I'd never join you, I'd rather die!"

"Then so be it." He flung me onto the ground, hitting my head against a tombstone. Lucifer started to beat Dean again, punching and kicking him repeatedly. Just as he was going to land another blow, he stopped in his tracks. I figured this was the time to try and help Dean.

I staggered over to his body and shook him to see if he was awake. His face was covered in blood, an eye had swelled shut and he had a broken nose. It wasn't looking to good for us. I looked up at Sam who seemed to be in pain.

"Ahhhhhh! I've got him guys. Everything's going to be okay." He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out he rings that opened the cage. He tossed them on the group and said the spell to activate them. The ground caved in and formed a big black hole, sucking in everything near it.

Sam stood at the edge, looking inside. That was my cue to start.

"Sam! I'm going to help you get rid of him, just stay calm!" I stood up and held my hand out. I started to recite the spell and was almost done with it when Michael returned.

"Sam, you have to step back. This is between my brother and I. It's my destiny!" Michael stepped forward and took Sam by the wrist, preventing him from falling into the hole. Sam grabbed Michael and pulled him in, making them both fall into the hole. I finished the spell, but it was of little use. Sam and Michael were in the cage. The ground closed up and the rings were scattered around the field. It was over.

I began feeling lightheaded and collapsed on the ground. I crawled over to Dean, who was barely moving by now.

"Dean…Dean, you've got to wake up. Come on, please!" Tears collected in my eyes at the thought of first losing Sam and now Dean. It wasn't something I wanted to happen, but the thought was a possibility. My head throbbed, the pain was getting worse every second that passed by.

I went around, looking for the rings that had been thrown around. I picked up three and reached for the fourth. As I struggled to get back to Dean, I saw a figure approach him.

"Help us…please," I called out to the figure who had bent down near Dean. He started to move again and spoke to the person. I couldn't make out anything they were saying, but the other person's voice was oddly familiar. It sounded like Cas.

A hand touched the side of head and I immediately felt better. I got up from the ground and was met by Cas and Dean.

"Are you alright?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I'm doing great. Cas, I thought you were…dead."

"I was, but I believe God brought me back, new and improved."

"So what now guys? It's over for now."

"I must return to Heaven. Now that Michael is in the Cage in Hell, I need to help maintain control." Cas was gone the next second. He was never good at goodbyes.

"We should get going too," Dean said, "we have a long drive ahead of us."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Many hours later…

"Wake up." I felt Dean tug on my shoulder. I had been asleep in the backseat of the Impala for the past couple hours because the car ride was long.

"What is it?" I rubbed my eyes and looked out the window; it was the dead of night.

"We're here." I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I got out of the car and stood on the curb. Dean joined me seconds later.

I was standing in front of my home, a home I haven't seen in a year, needless to say I was excited. I-we were home.

**Like it? I'm thinking of writing a sequel to this story, sort of like a season 6 story that continues off from here. Would you guys read it? PM me any ideas you guys have, those are greatly wanted and appreciated. Thank you for all the support! I'll make sure to update you guys with any story i do in the future! :)**


End file.
